The Best Friend Rush
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: ShikaChou mostly. It's funny when you get past chapter one. Naruto is having problems with love and stuff and these two are forced to help. NaruSasuke NaruGaara Lee... He's there too.
1. Bag of Chips?

Author Note: This is an RP that me and a friend are doing, have cleaned it up and stuff and decided to put it on I hope you guys like it. .

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for their really weirdo personalities… LOL

Oh, and, this is mainly a Shika/Chou story… though we do have a weird layout for later… Gaara and Sasuke and Naruto are… weird. And Lee is hitting on Shikamaru. YAY. Expect funnies.

**C****hapter 1: Bag of Chips...?**

A loud sigh could be heard from the roof top of a hotel as a slightly overweight boy sat on a small bench and watched the clouds move across the sky in their lazy motions. His name was Akimichi Chouji, commonly called Chouji, and he just sat there. His bag of chips in hand and his face to the sky.

The sigh had come from the other boy who lay stretched out beside him. Arms crossed beneath his head and eyes following the drifting clouds high above, Naara Shikamaru, Shikamaru for mostly everyone else, was the sign of relaxation. And lazy-ness of course.

Chouji turned his head to the side to look at his friend, he swallowed his chip and spoke, "You want some Shikamaru?" He asked in a friendly tone of voice, pushing the bag towards the other boy, letting him have the opportunity of taking some.

Shikamaru's eyes traveled to the other boy and the corner of his mouth titled the slightest bit upward into a smirk. He grunted a response that might have been "Ya, thanks," or "Whatever", before pushing himself up and digging his hand into the bag. He pulled out two chips and looked back up at the sky.

Chouji returned the bag to his lap as his gaze lifted upwards also. He tilted his head to the side. "Do you see anything? Any shapes today?" He asked Shikamaru as he munched away on another chip.

The boy-genius made a soft noise in the back of his throat, "Ah...all kinds of things." There was the tiniest sparkle in his eye that most people didn't notice.

Chouji looked at Shikamaru and then tilted his head to the side again. "Like what?" Chouji could feel a smirk working its way onto his features as thoughts of what Shikamaru saw sneaked into his mind.

The lazy smirk of his own continued to grow and Shikamaru spared a glance to his best friend. His eyes were up on the clouds again in an instant as he lay back down. "Well, see that one over there? That one right on top of your head? Looks kinda like a bag of chips to me." The smirk never left his face.

Chouji stared at it for a moment before chuckling lightly. "Ya... kinda does, don't it?" He sneaked a glance at Shikamaru before speaking again. "What else?"

"That one over there," he pointed to one of the bigger, fluffier clouds, "I can see a deer in that one."

Chouji stared at that one, seeing the deer as he smirk and then turned to Shikamaru in a serious manner. "Heh..."

Shikamaru looked at the other with as serious an expression he could muster--which was actually very serious. His smirk had been replaced by his normal and ever-bearing scowl, a friendly and familiar one though. "What do you see?"

Chouji huffed slightly before continuing. "I see..." He turned for a moment to look at the sky before turning back to Shikamaru, "I see... Clouds." He smirked before giving a chuckle.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're troublesome, ya know that?"

Chouji put a small pout on his face and turned from his best friend, folding his arms. "I knew you hated me."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and found his eyes trained to Chouji's back. "Oi," he scowled, "I said you were troublesome, 'cause you are. But everyone's troublesome--the difference between you and everyone else is that I can stand you."

Chouji faked a few sobs. "So... You can 'just' handle me and that's it?" Chouji heaved another fake sob.

Shikamaru groaned and pushed himself back up to a sitting position. "Cut that crap out," he lightly shoved the other boy, "Before you remind me of Ino."

Chouji decided to ignore Shikamaru for the moment. "Fine... If I remind you of her that much..." Chouji heaved a sigh before turning and laying back to look at the sky again.

Sighing in exasperation and the tiniest little bit of relief, Shikamaru lay back down as well. He once again resumes his position of arms stuck beneath his head, slipping back into the comfort all things in life should have. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath, but not without a smirk.

Chouji let his breathing slow down as his vision of the clouds began to blur. Then, for some strange reason... He got the perfect idea. "Heh... Who do you...? Well..." Chouji found himself at a lost for words at the moment.

Shikamaru wasn't really the most patient person you could know. He proved this for the umpteenth time by grunting out a rather impatient response to Chouji's unvoiced question. "Who do I what?"

Chouji smiled weakly. "Well... We're best friends right? We can share secrets right?" Chouji looked at the other boy hopefully, not at all angry at Shikamaru's tone of voice. He got used to ignoring it after a while...

Shikamaru frowned slightly, not entirely sure where this conversation was going. "Yeah, you already know that." Sharing secrets hadn't really been that big of a deal though, the two didn't have many secrets between them. Not a lot at least.

Chouji smirked as he found his confidence. "Who do you like?" He asked, a serious expression on his face.

Now, to his credit, Shikamaru didn't do this two often. Only when Ino got really scary, meaning throwing-kunai-at-teammates kinda scary. But regardless, that didn't change the fact that he recoiled so bad in surprise he somehow managed to bump his head on the bench.

Wincing, one eye shut and one hand rubbing the new bump on his head, Shikamaru stubbornly grunted, "What makes you think I like someone?" No, he was NOT blushing, men don't blush! His cheeks were just red because it was...chilly. Even if there was no wind.

Chouji stared at the other boys' reaction with a smirk on his face. "I can tell. You're my best friend... And LOOK. You're even blushing." Chouji said matter-of-factly as he folded his arms across his chest and puffed it out in victory at the same time. Wasn't he good or what?

Shikamaru slouched forward; sitting perched on the edge of the bench. He would run, but that would be really annoying. Walking would be so much better. But if he walked, Chouji would follow...if he stayed, there was no way of avoiding the question. So, he did the only thing he could do.

Rolling over on his side to hide the now evident flush (it's not a blush, its sunburn, I've been out here too long!) on his cheeks, Shikamaru scowled; "I'm not blushing, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chouji rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let Shikamaru leave until he got his answer. If Chouji had to... He will fallow that boy all around the world. "Then why not just tell me who it is?" Chouji said as a wide smirk spread across his face.

Shikamaru's eyebrows were knitted together as he struggled to think of a plan to get out of this mess he somehow stumbled into. His solution was rather simple--when if doubt, lie.

"It's nobody."

...Damnnit, that didn't come out right!

Chouji glared at him. "You're lying... Plus the fact that that didn't make much sense... Just tell me, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru didn't see the glare. He did not think he would be threatened if he didn't give up his charade. He wasn't sure whether or not he should have been insulted that Chouji saw through his ploy in the first place--it was a horrible one after all. Dammit, he was a genius, why couldn't he figure his way out of this!

Chouji cocked an eyebrow before sighing. "I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like... fair enough deal?"

Shikamaru shifted slightly, his cheeks still the faintest of pink, before turning around so that he was still lying down, but facing Chouji now. "Whatever... It's not like I like anyone, 'cause I don't, but sure..."

'I'm an idiot,' Shika thought to himself.

Okay... That was the last straw. "I like..." Chouji paused yet again, drawing out the tension. He smirked and then gave a sigh. "I really like that kid... Naruto. He's really hot..." Chouji sneered in Shikamaru's direction with a broad smirk on his face.

It was a really good thing that Shikamaru wasn't drinking anything at that point, or else it would have landed all over Chouji. No, Shika simply opted to choke on his breath, that's all. So he sat there for a few seconds, choking and spluttering and simply staring at his best friend. Finally, he somehow managed to spit out, "Naruto! Hot!"

Oh dear, Shika was finding it really hard to breathe...

Chouji tilted his head to the side in an innocent manner. "And what's wrong with that? What if I said that you where hot?"

He had done something very bad in a past life, and was now paying for it. There was no other explanation. Other than that his best friend was evil and out to get him, but who'd believe that?

"What's wrong with... Chouji, it's Naruto. The annoying blond guy who we always got detention with. He's a good friend and all, but hot!"

Hopefully Chouji wouldn't notice his rather clever way of completely avoiding his second question.

Chouji wasn't the brightest in the bunch... And it showed. "Nah... Naruto's... Too weird for my liking... I'd much rather prefer y-..." Chouji put a hand to his mouth to silence himself. There was no way that Shikamaru had missed that... If he did... god.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was on the ball. And he had most definitely not failed to notice Chouji's little slip-up. "You'd much rather prefer who, Chouji?" He was smirking so widely his cheeks kinda hurt--and he was smirking, not smiling, dammit!

Chouji turned his head from Shikamaru in a defiant way. "What do you care? You don't like anyone... remember?"

Today wasn't that big a day for maturity or dignity, so poking people was totally optional. So Shikamaru thought at least, and if he bothered to waste time thinking about it, he might as well do it. So he sat himself full up, poked one scrawny finger into Chouji's arm. "Hey, I'm your best friend right, you can tell me anything." Never throw Shikamaru's own words back at him; he'll do the same to you.

Chouji just stared at the other like he had kunai sticking out of his head at odd angles. "No... Tell me who you like too..." Chouji was a stubborn one; he wanted to know who Shikamaru liked. And god, he was going to find out if it killed him...

Chouji's response was meet by awkward silence and an even more awkward look. His cheeks were so bright that he could have sworn that the heat they were giving off could have melted ice. As it were, he was very annoyed over that fact---what kinda man blushes like that over a simple question?  
"I'm telling you, it's nobody..."  
Nobody, nobody, nobody...okay, it was somebody, but Chouji didn't really need to know that...

Chouji glared at him slightly before smirking. "If 'it's nobody... Then what object is it?" Chouji gave a large smirk of triumph. Even though he was a twit...

It's hard not to laugh over something like that. So Shika did laugh--a short snort, sure, but it was a laugh. The blush was gone though, and the smirk was now a full-blown smile of amusement. Chouji was a bit of an idiot, so he could hint at it, and he'd never guess who he liked. Not that he liked anybody, no no no! Dammit...  
"Potato chips," he said while looking back up at the sky.

Chouji stared at Shikamaru with a very... Confused and shocked face. This was... Unexpected. "What are you going to do? Marry a bad and then try to have kids with it?"

Shikamaru grinned, "Naw, marriage is too troublesome. We'll just live together." He looked at Chouji, very amused by the expression on his face. He barely repressed the grin and laugh as he said, "As for the kids, we'll have to adopt, won't we?"

Chouji looked away from Shika as he heaved a heavy sigh. "You're so... Weird..." Chouji couldn't help but give another long sigh. He just... Well... We're better off not trying to figure him out...

Shikamaru pouted, but you'd never get him to admit it. "Me, weird? You're the one who said that Naruto was hot. I mean, com'on... it's Naruto..."

Chouji frowned. "Well... I'm sorry if you don't like the people I'm interested in... Naruto isn't at the top of my list anyways..." Chouji gave a small smile, hoping that Shikamaru would fall for the bait.

Shikamaru, though unknowingly, did fall for the bait. At least, before he had. And he did this time too... by doing the very unexpected. Rolling over so that he was almost face to face with Chouji, and asking with a very serious expression, "And who's on the top of that list?"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru and said matter-of-factly. "Why do you care?" Chouji could feel his face begin to warm up at their closeness...

Shikamaru stared at the slowly spreading flush on his best friends face. Inwardly, he smirked... come to think of it, he smirked outwardly too. Anyway, he slowly brought one of his hands to the presumably empty chip bag that rested between them. He pulled out one of the few remaining chips and stuck it into his mouth.  
At least, he did after he said, "Why wouldn't I care?"

Chouji stared at the chip with wide eyes, his blush turning a deeper shade. "Well... Why 'would' you care?" He said in return as he licked his lips slowly.

Chewing, crunching really, on the chip, Shikamaru pretended to think about it. No he didn't. But still.  
"What kind of friend doesn't care when their best friend tells them they like someone?"  
He then proceeded to eat another chip. There were two left.

Chouji went to grab the bag of chips as he answered, "Nah... You'd probably hit me or something..."

Shikamaru frowned and moved to grab at the chips again. His hand brushed against Chouji's, somehow managing to steal the last two from the bag, leaving nothing but crumbs left. The first one he ate, speaking lightly between bites, "Hitting people is annoying, they usually want to fight with you after that." He held the last chip in his hand.

Chouji stared at the ship before looking at Shikamaru with a small blush. This was going to come out wrong... "Will you promise...? That you won't get mad or hate me?" Chouji asked with some fear in his voice.

Shika placed the last chip on Chouji's lips, smiling patiently--"Ya ya, I promise. Now tell me before I get too annoyed."

Chouji bit on the chip and chewed it slowly before swallowing with one loud gulp. He hated to be defeated by Shika all the time... Though... That wasn't always a bad thing... Was it? "It's..." He paused and heaved a sigh. "Naara Shikamaru..." Chouji let a small smile cross his lips as he looked anywhere but Shika.

Shikamaru smiled softly, "Really? That's funny... I like Akimichi Chouji".

Chouji stared at Shikamaru in shock. It then turned to an angry one as he shut his eyes and gripped his knees in anger. "So... I'm a bag of chips to you?" Chouji looked at Shikamaru with a large smirk on his face now.

Okay... the hell! Chouji was not supposed to respond like that, no no no! Okay, Shikamaru didn't know how he was supposed to respond, but that wasn't the way it was supposed to go! Shikamaru failed to notice the smirk on Chouji's face until after he had blurted out, "NO! YOU'RE MORE TO ME THAN THAT!"

Chouji frowned slightly before looking at the ground. "Then... How much do I mean to you...?" Chouji asked, another blush coming across his face as he twirled his thumbs together.

Shikamaru frowned. That goddamned blush was back again! Of all the things to say, it just had to come out like that, didn't it? This was troublesome; Shika thought only girls did this! "Well... you... umm, well, y'know..."

Chouji smiled and then went to poke Shikamaru's shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself by thinking too much." He gave Shika a smile as he chuckled with laughter at his own statement.

Shikamaru frowned in such a way that it looked more like he was pouting. He probably was, but he was Shikamaru--he'd never admit to that.  
"Hn, I'm not Naruto, Chouji. Thinking doesn't hurt my brain, or anything else..." 'It's talking that really screws me up though,' he thought to himself, 'Nothing ever comes out right...'

"Fine..." Chouji turned his head away from Shikamaru in another fake pout. He loved to tease the other boy and he hoped he was doing a good job over all. The more teasing... The more hope for funnier things latter on. "You still angry about me thinking Naruto was hot?"

"Oh course I am... not," Shika hurriedly added the last part, hoping that Chouji hadn't noticed what he actually said. He looked sideways at his best friend, noting with a scowl that he was teasing him once again. Nothing much he could do but tease him right back... even if Chouji was much better at it.  
"Ne, besides, everyone knows Uchiha and that freaky Sand-Nin have got it in for Uzumaki. You really want to compete with those two?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted too... I don't really like him anyways... It was just to scruff you up really..." Chouji let his little plan out as he smiled at Shika through closed eyes in a playful way. "Who do you think will win over Naruto anyways? Creepy eye guy or creepy sand guy?" Chouji began to chuckle at the possibilities.

...Damn him. Shikamaru knew that, really he did. He was just relieved that he was right and Chouji hadn't lost his mind. He had never thought for a second that he truly thought Naruto had---he was totally lying, but who needed to know that?  
"I don't think I wanna think about that. Naruto attracts the weirdest guys, though. I kinda feel sorry for Hinata, she liked him too." He was quiet for a few more moments, resigning himself to look up at the clouds again. They'd shifted, no longer covering the sun--Shikamaru deeply regretted looking up.

Chouji looked at him with a frown. "Is Naruto even into guys?" Curiosity took over as Chouji shifted closer to Shikamaru for the gossip he so needed.

Shikamaru rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to eliminate the blinding specs of colored dots the sunlight had caused to fill his vision. Still, he managed to respond, "I'm not sure, really, but I think he might be. For all he cares about Sakura, he seems to care even more about Sasuke. And Gaara too, for that matter..." Shikamaru frowned, blinking rapidly to get the last of the colorful dots out of his line of vision.

Chouji took advantage of Shikamaru's blindness as he kissed lovingly towards his direction, really enjoying some freedom. He smirked to himself as he turned his head down Shika's body with a widening smirk.

Shikamaru froze mid-blink and turned his head slowly in Chouji's direction. He didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but the other boy seemed to be smirking at him. And his eyes were moving up and down... insert that damned blush again, but thankfully not as bright. More of a flushed pink than anything else.  
"Oi..." was all that came out of Shika's throat.

Chouji couldn't help it until Shikamaru said something and his head snapped up to meet Shika's gaze. Chouji felt himself turn bright red at being caught. "I-I'm sorry..."

Shikamaru looked perplexed by Chouji's blushing face and down-right confuzzled when he leaned in slightly. There faces were that much closer, but still far apart; "Why were you looking at me like that?"

Chouji looked caught in the act again as he hastily tried to worm his way out of it. "Well... you are hot and all and... oops..." Chouji put a worried hand to his mouth as he scooted back and away from Shikamaru.

Chouji was, in a sense, evil. Kind-hearted and extremely evil. It only made sense that his best friend was too. In an evil-genius kind of way, you might say. Any way you put it, they were both evil, and they teased each other mercilessly. That fact drove Shikamaru to smirk, a full-blown smirk that stretched across his face not-unlike a grin, and edge toward Chouji again.  
Mind you, that stupid blush was very stubborn, and even if it was hard to notice, it was still there. All while Shika presumably-innocently asked, "And what?"

Chouji's eyes widened considerably as he stared at Shikamaru. "Well..." His eyes couldn't stop staring at Shika's body as the other leaned in. "You're... basically... Irresistible..." Chouji could feel himself almost purred at the last comment as his face started to turn bright red again.

Shikamaru's face mirrored Chouji's, turning bright red at his last comment. Nobody had ever referred to him as irresistible before, he never though anybody ever would. But somehow... somehow, when Chouji said it, it actually sounded like he meant it.  
He kept leaning in, until his forehead rested against Chouji's.

Chouji's flushed face let a small smile cross its features. "Well... Hello Shikamaru..." Chouji smiled to himself as he let his breath pick up a pace.

Shikamaru's breath mingled with Chouji's, his eyelids lowered seductively. "Hey..." He felt breathless, his heart pounding in his ears and his face radiating heat.

Chouji couldn't help it... this was pure torture. He closed the gap between himself and Shikamaru with a small kiss before letting it linger. Wow... He didn't expect to go this far so fast... This was good though... really good...

Shikamaru's eyes slid shut almost instantly after Chouji's lips touched his own. It was a soft kiss, just the light touch of lips that made the most difference in the world. Shikamaru's world at least. Soft and pleasant and sending tingling sensations throughout his body.  
His hand lifted itself up and found its way to Chouji's cheek, cupping it gently and adding that little bit more pressure as he leaned even closer.

Chouji let Shikamaru do as he wished as he opened his mouth and licked Shika's bottom lip, asking for entrance. His eyes also shut in a dreamy kind of way, letting the kiss blow him away.

Shika opened his mouth obligingly to Chouji's probing tongue, his hand finding its way up into the other's hair and fisting it. His other hand carefully carried itself up until his other arm was wrapped possessively 'round Chouji's neck.

**End Chapter**

AN: LOL Sorry… It gets better... LOL


	2. Playing Games

Author Note: This is a funny chapter. We get Sasuke and Naruto dragged in now. Soon to be Gaara and Lee also. Lee's wicked weird, wait until you see what I've done to him. LOL

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. If I did… I wouldn't be rping about this and I would just draw it up instead. LOL

**Chapter 2: Playing Games**

Chouji could feel Shikamaru's hands working as he rolled his tongue around in the others mouth, along teeth and gums. He briefly pushed against Shika's tongue, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

A deep guttural moan from deep within Shika's throat made itself known, getting lost somewhere within Chouji in his blessed disturbingly skilled mouth. Shikamaru pushed his body even closer to that of Chouji's, his hands clenching almost painfully in his hair.

Chouji broke the kiss, putting his trembling hands on Shika's chest. "Sh-Shika..." He said in a meek voice. Clearly confused by his own actions. A very large blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at his hands.

Damn the necessity to breathe. But Chouji looked so damn lovable with his face all flushed red, and his hands resting on Shikamaru's chest like that... Shika almost didn't hear his name coming from the well-kissed lips. He was too busy trying to get his train of thoughts back to something that didn't resemble those of a horny teenager who just shared a mind-blowing kiss with his best friend/crush. Even if he was one.  
"Chouji..." Why on earth was he looking down?

Chouji looked at Shika's face, a blush still there, lingering. He could barely even find the words he wanted to use to describe what he needed to tell the other person. His hands began to slowly descend on the other, going down his body at a slow place, unsure of himself almost.  
"I-I... Well..." Chouji managed to say, now staring into Shikamaru's eyes, hands still going lower on the other boy.

**_Warning... No like, no read. They have fun now._**

Shikamaru's breath hitched at the gentle touch of Chouji's hands slowly making their way down his (fully clothed mind you) torso. He was pretty sure he made some sort of noise, maybe it was a whimper or maybe he laughed--he didn't know. (He hoped he hadn't whimpered, what kind of man did that? I mean, honestly...)  
Shika's eyes were locked with Chouji's, he was slowly but surely sinking into them. He was also well aware of just how loud his breathing had become. "C-Chouji..."

Chouji's breath was very heavy and shallow at the moment also. His heart was running a marathon even though he was laying down. His hands came to rest on Shikamaru's thighs. His fingers push into the skin, massaging it lightly as he stared up at the other shinobi with a pleased look.  
"Any questions?" He asked Shika with a small smirk, wanting the mood to be more care-free at the moment.

Shikamaru gazed down into the face of the devil himself. That is, if the devil was a manipulative teenager with swirls on his cheeks, a great kisser and bloody-fucking-hell had skilled hands. He was trembling ever so slightly, a single bead of sweat making its way just past his eye. "S-shut up," Shika scowled, eyes narrowed just that little bit. If he dared to even think about stopping, Shika would have to kill him...

Confusion crossed Chouji's face before he took on a knowing smirk instead. It was going to be fun to torture Shikamaru. For the other was apparently not ready to stop and Chouji had already studied up on ways to please the other boy.  
"Fine... I'll make sure you don't 'shut-up' though..." Chouji said with a smirk and his hands traveled to Shika's inner thighs, now with a light and teasing touch.

Did he say he was trembling only slightly before? Scratch that, rip it to pieces, and throw it out the window. Shika was shaking now, that single bead of sweat having been followed by more. Shikamaru gulped audibly from both what Chouji had said, and what he was doing. His hands, which had found themselves resting on Chouji's chest, clenched, bunching up the other's shirt.

One of Chouji's hands soon found the waistband to Shikamaru's pants as he stared up at the other boy. He wasn't sure if this was the action they should be doing at the moment. For one thing, they where both new to this, or at least Chouji was. Well, except for his readings...  
"You sure about this, Shika...?" Chouji asked, a little concern leaking into his voice. He didn't want to hurt Shika in any way.

Shika wasn't sure. He was, in a sense, but at the same time wasn't. There was the fact that anybody could find them, and it would be really troublesome to explain things as it were... But then that made it that more exciting. But, he was new to this--very new. Aside from that one book that Naruto had forced him to read, Shika was clueless to this stuff.  
Shika breathed in a shaky breath, nodded once, and then said, "I'm sure, idiot." And no, his voice did NOT waver halfway through that!

Chouji sighed as he then let his other hand wonder up to Shika's waist band to join his other. If Shika was going to continue to call him names... Then Chouji would be forced to take the seme.  
Chouji's hands pulled down the pants from the front, over Shika himself. Chouji went at a slow pace, happily taking his time with the very shivery Shikamaru.

Shikamaru found himself blushing once again, something that he deeply hated. His lips had formed something that could have been a scowl, if his mouth hadn't opened just enough to let out such a sudden breath that it could have been a gasp. Damn, Chouji was such a damn tease. And Shika was suddenly very extremely aware that he was very over-heated.

Chouji's own body was already fully aroused as he gripped Shika's arousal lightly in his left hand, the boys' undergarments still on at the moment. Chouji's right hand went to his own face, licking as he covered it with a layer of saliva. A small smirk was on his face as he stared up at Shika's expression.

Oh. My. 'Fucking'. God! Shikamaru was trembling like a leaf, each breath coming shakily between his teeth. His eyes were clouded over, lids lowered blissfully. Pleasure flowed throughout his body; it felt like his body was on fire.  
"Ch-Chouji," Shika moaned, his voice husky.

Chouji's left hand pulled down Shikamaru's undergarments as he swiftly changed their position. For one thing: Chouji wanted to be on top. The other was: better access to Shika. At this, Chouji pulled his left hand out and guided Shika to the ground, letting Shika's legs dangle by Chouji's sides.  
Chouji put his weight on his knees as he then put his right hand around Shika's length. It was coated in his saliva and slipped up and down Shika's member smoothly.

Shikamaru bucked, his back arching up off the bench. "Unh," was all that came from his mouth, which had fallen open in bliss.

Chouji's mouth found Shika's neck as his hand jerked the other off at a slower pace, speeding up as it continued. His left hand braced the ground as he continued his head downwards.  
Chouji's tongue traced Shika's curves as it traveled past the other boys' shirt and to his navel hair. Chouji twirled his tongue in the hair, his hands movements slowing as he then lifted his head to look at Shikamaru, asking for permission to take the boy into his mouth.

Shika pushed himself up, supporting himself with his elbows. He looked down at his fried through lust-clouded eyes, panting from Chouji's... performance. When he saw where Chouji's head was, his throat suddenly felt dry, though it wasn't an unpleasant kind. He nodded feverishly.

Chouji smiled at Shika's shake of the head as he let his tongue escaped his mouth and licked the tip of Shikamaru's length, sliding into the slit. He then put about an inch into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, watching Shika's face.

Shika was in complete ecstasy, watching entrapped as Chouji took him in little by little. Watching and sweating, and withering with need. All he was aware of was Chouji's hot mouth and fucking god, what a mouth it was.

Chouji opened his mouth more, taking the length of Shika as far into his mouth as possible before slowly pulling off and swirling his tongue around it, sucking and nibbling lightly.  
He licked the head again before bobbing his head, his right hand massaging Shikamaru's sack.

Shikamaru moaned desperately, his hands fisting themselves into Chouji's hair. He bucked again, trying desperately to feel more of that delightful heat. Oh god, the heat, that mouth, that tongue! He about lost it when Chouji started massaging his sack, his eyes rolling back and his elbows giving out so that he fell back to lie on his back. "Nngh, Chou..."

Chouji's eyes closed as his left hand held down Shika's hips as he nibbled a little more. His head went up and down faster, bobbing and swerving, never tiring. His right hand squeezed at Shika's balls once more as Chouji moaned, sending the vibrations through Shika's arousal.

That did it. Shika cried out as he was overcome by the sensations, body becoming rigid and vision overtaken by white sparks as he released his seed into Chouji's mouth. Gasping for air, body coated with sweat, he smiled crookedly at his best friend. "T-th...that..."

Chouji bent his head still, lapping all of Shika's essence up, swallowing it happily. He looked up at Shika with a smirk.  
"That- what...?" Chouji asked, clearly pleased with himself as he sat back and began to stroke himself through his pants lightly, still staring at Shikamaru.

Having caught back most of breath, Shikamaru did the only thing he could do. Assaulted Chouji's lips with a bruising kiss, plunging his tongue deep into the others throat, tasting himself. His hands, though, had gone to where Chouji's own had been at work, one pushing that hand out of the way, the other taking up its job. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Chouji's--"That was the greatest thing ever."

Chouji could feel his face blow up in a blush. is heart rate speeding up and his breathing coming out in gasps at the sensations.  
"Ah-Ah-..." Chouji managed to say as a reply before his eyes closed and he leaned back on his elbows.

Shikamaru, no longer clueless to this stuff, grasped Chouji's still fully-clothed erection, leaning down to nibble non-too-gently on Chouji's neck. He suckled on the hollow where shoulder met neck, hand moving up and down the covered shaft fluidly.

Chouji moaned out Shika's name as he felt the bites and pumping of himself from the other boy. His eyes closed dreamily as he let himself be swept away by the feelings.  
A long gasp echoed out from behind Shika's back. A very surprised and confused looking Naruto staring at them with a gaped mouth.

Shikamaru froze, hand mid-pump, teeth gently biting and pants still down from the before-hand events. 'Of all the things to happen, of all the damned people--this is so annoying!'  
Shikamaru had the graze to blush as he scowled.

**_Okay... it's safe... For now. _**

Naruto stood there staring at them as he couldn't help the smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. He soon blew up in fits of laughter as Chouji looked at Naruto like he was mad. And in deed Naruto was at the moment, rolling around on the ground in pure mirth.

Shikamaru took Naruto's moment of hysteria (was the boy completely mental!) to tug up his pants again, hoping and praying the damned idiot didn't see him. "Such a pain in the ass," he grumbled to himself, loud enough for Chouji to hear, as he shakily pushed himself back so that he sat on his butt. It just couldn't get wor-  
"What's the dobe laughing so hard at?" a cold and way to familiar voice asked, this time from the actual stairs that led to the beloved cloud-watching-spot-that-belonged-to-Shika-and-Chou-ONLY-dammit!  
Shikamaru sighed and rested his head in one of his hands. 'Goddammit...'

Naruto sprung up at the insult and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "Shut up-" Naruto sat back in thought, trying to think of a name to call Sasuke.  
Then it struck him, the image of Shikamaru and Chouji on the ground and Naruto turned to stare at them with a wide smirk on his face.

"I promise I won't tell." He sang out happily. Chouji gave a sigh as Naruto continued. "As long as I get to watch again next time. Your little match was fun and inspiring." Naruto said matter-of-factly. Chouji stared at him and then whispered to Shika. "Does he realized what he just said...?"

Shikamaru about choked on his breath as he gawked at the vibrant ball of energy and idiocy that was Uzumaki Naruto. He whispered back to Chouji, "Who knows, what an idiot..."

Sasuke, having been very bored as of late, found himself rather interested. Shikamaru "lazy ass", and Chouji "fat ass", sparring? Che, and at such a strange training-area...and why the hell would Naruto want to watch them? It couldn't be that interesting; "Dobe, what are you talking about?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke again before just letting it drop. "It's none of your business... Bimbo..." Naruto said and folded his arms in an angry jester, plopping himself on the ground.

"So..." Said Naruto as his gaze turned back to Shika and Chouji. "Who won...?" He winked at the and held back a laughing fit, now shaking with glee instead. "I did..." Chouji said with a small smirk that was directed towards Shikamaru.

Sasuke's eye twitched threateningly, his hands clenching into fists, eyes flashing red in anger. Of course, they instantly reseeded back to onyx, but still. The idiot had called him a bimbo! Oh, there would be hell to pay. Later. Sasuke found this conversation the tad-bit slightest sort of interesting...well, it's not like he had anything better to do anyway.

Shika, meanwhile, was sputtering indignantly and blushing beet red. Not to mention pouting. Hey, wait, no, he didn't pout, girls and children pouted, not men! He was simply glowering at the gleefully shaking blond, and muttering under his breath about the boy he was sitting next to. He crossed his arms over his stomach and leaned back against the bench, "Stupid... annoying... frikken idiot..."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru's rude voice before thinking back to what he had seen. He really didn't see all that much. Just Chouji swallowing Shika's stuff... And then switching positions. Well... At least he thought he didn't see that much. At first, when he saw them he was beyond shock and just stood there to the side, hiding from them, and then, seeing Shikamaru get on top, Naruto began to find this amusing and thought it would be nice if he walked in on them.

"Hey..." Naruto said towards Chouji, now staring at him with a large smirk. "Could you teach me those moves you used on Shikamaru...? They looked really good..." Naruto smiled at him innocently as Chouji looked like he was about to feint.

...Ninja's killed each other all the time. Sure, it was considered a huge crime to murder ones own teammates, or in this case, fellow Leaf-nin, but still. Naruto couldn't be missed all that much...except by Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Kiba was a likely candidate too... Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura...okay, killing the blond wouldn't be such a great idea. And he didn't feel likely getting up to go hit home, nor did he want to bother wasting chakra on the idiot... so glaring daggers would have to do. And that's exactly what Shikamaru did.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was intrigued. What in the hell had Chouji done to Shikamaru that was so impressive that the idiot would bother asking them to be taught to him? He stared at the three of them questioningly, making his way from the comfort of the stairs to stand aloof-ly in the empty space a bit off to Naruto's right. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything...but today he did. "What did you do to him that was so impressive, Akimichi?"

Chouji's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he went to stare at Sasuke like he was a two headed chicken. "I-I-I-I- Well... We... And I..." Was all that the boy could spit out before Naruto fell over laughing again.

Naruto's hands where wrapped around his sides as he flopped about on the floor. He sighed as he lay on his back, a silly grin on his face. "It was just a... Funny move Sasuke... That's all..." Naruto said this to Sasuke like he was floating on air at the moment and couldn't get enough. Naruto's head turned towards Shikamaru. "It was a good move... Wasn't it 'Shika'?" Naruto said in a slight mocking voice.

"Ke," was Shikamaru's reply, his hands tightening their grip on his elbows. Hell yeah it was a good move; it made him suspicious of where Chouji had gotten it. But it's not like he was going to tell Naruto that. The sudden flushing of cheeks, no matter how pale or bright that flush was, kinda gave him away though. He could see Chouji smirking.

Sasuke cocked a brow at Naruto, frowning thoughtfully. He hadn't really been paying attention to Shikamaru, else he'd have been more curious, to say the least. However, he was more enraptured by the blond, wondering why he meant by a "funny move". Knowing Naruto, that could be anything. "Funny as in 'haha', or funny as in your stupid 'sexy no jutsu' technique?"

Naruto looked towards Sasuke angrily. "I don't know... Its kinda like my 'sexy no jutsu'... right Shikamaru...?"

Chouji happily went to stand, but was suddenly forced to the ground by an angry Naruto. "And where are you going...? To the bathroom?" Naruto said with an overly large smirk on his face. Chouji glared at him before sitting back again. "No... Just wanted to stretch my legs. But if my mother tells me not to... I wont." Chouji growled out at Naruto as Naruto growled and glared back at Chouji.

Shikamaru took the moment to snicker at Chouji's predictive, promptly being dragged into the glaring war by Chouji shifting his to him...even if it was accompanied by a rather sadistic smirk. He raised his hands in defense, "Oi, I didn't do anything". 'At least, I don't really think I did'

Sasuke's eye twitched once again at being brushed off so easily. Instead of lunging at the other boy, though, he opted to calmly walk over to the bench and take a seat. He watched seemingly dis-interested as Chouji and Naruto glared at each other. Honestly, he'd probably be less bored talking with Neji or Shino..."Oi."

Naruto sighed deeply as he turned from them and stood, walking towards the stairs. Chouji glared at Naruto's back. "And where are you going you lump?" Naruto stalled in his steps and slowly turned to Chouji. "What did you just say...?"

Chouji glared at Naruto even more. "Where-Are-You-Going?" Chouji said angrily. That's when Naruto pounced.  
Naruto landed on Chouji as Chouji was promptly pushed into Shikamaru. Naruto took Chouji's scarf in his hands, Chouji was leaning onto Shika, and shook him roughly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME WOOSY? I WANT TO FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW. COME ON!" Naruto has gone mad. Chouji stared at him with wide eyes before nudging Shika with his elbow.

**End Chapter**

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short… The next one will be longer and have more in it… more interesting things… LOL


	3. Everything comes together

AN: ya…. Everything comes together in this chapter… hope you guys like it...

Oh, and… I have forever shamed poor Lee… you guys will see this and then kill me. Have fun reading… LOL Creamate me and spread me across the ocean, blowing in other people's faces. LOL

**Chapter 3: Everything comes together**

Shikamaru's face had taken on its patented "WTF!" expression as he looked at Naruto. He was opening his mouth to ask what the hell his problem was when Chouji nudged him, which actually felt more like getting elbowed in the gut. This caused his question to come out like, "Naruto, what the--umph, hey!" The glare came free of charge, though it was more directed to Naruto than anyone else.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had no trouble gripping the blond by the shoulders and tugging him off the other (which caused Chouji to almost choke from his scarf, which was very loosened and ruffled now). Once pulled off and dealt with, Naruto was flat on his ass, and Sasuke was smirking at him mockingly; "You've got issues, moron."

Naruto glared up at Sasuke with a large frown. "What the hell was that for, BIMBO?" Naruto rolled to a side and rubbed his sore ass, still glaring up at Sasuke.

Chouji just sat there, staring at the two of them, a confused look on his brow. His head turned to Shikamaru slightly and asked in a low whisper, "Do you think we should get out of here...?" Naruto began to mumble curses and threats as he went to stand and hit Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't lose his cool all that often--if it was anybody else. But everyone knows that Uzumaki Naruto has this way about him that makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. And thus, he proved this once again; by making Sasuke lose his cool.

"Bimbo! If anyone here's a bimbo, it's you!" Sasuke easily dodged Naruto's punch and grabbed him furiously by the front of his jacket.

Shikamaru watched them with widening eyes and a tiny little knowing smirk coming to form on his mouth. He turned to Chouji and answered, muttering, "In a sec... I wanna see how this goes." Shikamaru, like most geniuses, was a very strange person.

Chouji poked Shikamaru's side and answered. "I agree..." Chouji took a relieving layback on Shika's side as he watched Naruto's reaction.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was mad before glaring at him angrily. "You're a BIMBO so deal with it." Naruto said this matter-of-fact like and then grabbed Sasuke's arms that had his shirt in a death grip. Naruto wasn't really all that mad; he just wanted to press Sasuke's buttons. And he also knew what Shikamaru knew. Which made him give a smirk towards Sasuke now. "You're awfully grabby today Sasuke..." Naruto almost purred the comment out as he looked at Sasuke with lidded eyes now, a small smile on his face.

Shikamaru would have snickered if he thought he could get away with it. But he knew he couldn't, 'cause Sasuke would instantly round on he and Chouji, and that wouldn't be fun. Nope, watching and containing mirth on the inside would be the best idea. He reclined, until the back of his neck rested on the edge of the bench.

Sasuke's eyes widened, first in fury at being called a 'bimbo' like it was a fact of life. But then they widened to almost comical proportions, and he blushed something furious. Whether this was due to what Naruto said or how he said it or how he looked wasn't exactly clear. What was clear was that Sasuke was embarrassed, and that he'd yet to release Naruto's front. "W-what are you insinuating, dobe!"

Chouji also had to hold back all laughter as he watched the two. His face was scrunched up to look like confusion as he was really just laughing his ass off in his head.

Naruto stared at Sasuke like he had lost his mind. He really thought he had made this flirting more clear to the other boy... Sasuke was a moron apparently. "Oh, you're stuttering over me..." Naruto said it in a sing-song voice as he betted his eyelashes as Sasuke.

'If only we had a camera right now,' Shika thought with a smirk. This would make great black-mail material if there was ever the off-chance he needed Sasuke to do something...did we mention that Shika was an evil genius? Not as evil as Chouji, but still so.

Sasuke's grip tightened a fraction before it released itself all together--Naruto was still gripping his arms though. And Sasuke's face was still as bright at a fresh, ripe tomato. He practically hissed out, "I don't know what you're talking about, now let me go."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly before letting him go. Naruto turned and again stalked off for the door, which would lead him to a less stressful place for the moment. His head was spinning. Why had he done that? And in front of Chouji and Shikamaru no less. Did he even really like Sasuke that way...? Damn hormones... God, he was one big fool...

Chouji watched Naruto head for the stairs with his head hanging low with his own sad expression before nudging Shika not-so-lightly. "What do we do now...?" He whispered to Shika in a desperate move to try and help Naruto. They where friends after all... Or at least he thought so. Yes. They where friends now at least.

No matter how annoying the blond got from time to time, he was a loyal friend to both Shika and Chou. That's what Shika knew, and he might as well return the sentiment somehow. He did so in his usual blunt way. "You're so ignorant it's becoming a pain in the ass, Uchiha."

Sasuke spared the pony-tailed boy a destructive glare, his eyes flashing red once again from anger. His head was filled with conflicting emotions--okay, I'm totally lying; he was just confused and annoyed beyond all belief. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, and he wasted no time and following the dejected blond toward the stairs.

Problem was, he bumped into something on the way.

Something that felt a hell of a lot like--he glared up into cool pale-green eyes. "What in the hell are you doing here!" he shouted at Gaara.

Naruto turned just in time to see Sasuke bump into Gaara. Which made Naruto snicker madly. This was going to be fun...

Chouji looked at them with wide eyes. "Uh-oh..." Somehow he knew this wasn't good...

Naruto stalked up to Gaara and Sasuke with a wide smirk on his face. "Hello, Gaara." Naruto said, swinging an arm around him and casting a smirk to Sasuke. "How was your day?" He asked Gaara this with a very flirty voice. Hoping that his plan would work out... Though not sure of either of the two's reactions to this...

Shikamaru nodded in agreement with Chouji, "You can say that again..." He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to stick around anymore. Gaara, who was scary when unprovoked, was downright petrifying when he was annoyed. The moment sand started swirling, he might have to bolt.

Gaara himself, meanwhile, crossed his twigs-for-arms across his chest and glowered at Sasuke; did we mention that Uchiha had fallen onto his ass when he bumped into Gaara's sand wall? Well, he did, and Gaara looked rather forbidding from Sasuke's POV. Gaara himself didn't say anything, but the tiniest of all twitches at one corner of his mouth was seen--or not, depending on how good you were at spotting those things--when Naruto's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

When that had happened, Sasuke was on his feet again in an instant, glaring at the red-head like he wanted him to walk off the roof. Which he did, actually, so it's a good thing he got his point across. "What in the hell are you doing?" It wasn't directed specifically at anyone...for all any of them knew; he could have been talking to himself. But he wasn't, of course...

Naruto gave a glare at Sasuke, what a dope... And that snug boy always made comments about himself... Sheesh. Naruto thought to himself, letting go of Gaara and folding his arms across his chest. "Who? Me or Gaara? I'm pretty sure you should know what I'm doing and as for Gaara. He's... Taking a walk?" Naruto asked this and turned towards Gaara about an inch, staring at the other boy with a questioned look.

Chouji nearly coughed as he stared at Naruto in disbelief. God, Naruto was one big lump... He defiantly was digging himself in too deep by now. Chouji could only wonder at who would pounce at Naruto first, Gaara or Sasuke?

Sasuke fumed silently, his fingers unclenching and twitching longingly toward his shuriken-pouch. Oh, no matter how cute the blond was from time to time, Sasuke couldn---woah woah woah! Wait a damn minute! When the hell did Sasuke manage to get himself out of denial? Aww man, everyone's favorite idiot's growing up. And trying to kill the love of his life. He really is just like his brother, isn't he?

Gaara's hoarse voice, little used and very quietly when so, made itself heard. Somehow, by some magical force of law, Shikamaru and Chouji could hear it too, even though they were a little ways off, still at the bench. "I was...looking for you… Uzumaki".

Shikamaru was sure by now that it was save to say that Naruto did have a thing for guys, but there was still the chance he liked girls too. Otherwise he was a damned good acto---never mind, there was the off chance he liked girls too. But he had to say, Naruto sure liked flirting with death. He was doing so, literally, what with the way he was practically leaning on Gaara.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara. Wha...? "You, Gaara of the Sand, where looking for me?" Naruto said this with an exaggerating tone of voice. "Oh, I feel loved." He had thought of hugging Gaara but stopped at that idea. It wasn't a very good idea... So he thought.

Chouji stared at them, really confused now. "Hmm?" He said to himself as Naruto rounded on him once again. "ARE WE GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, FAT-ASS?" Chouji sighed at Naruto, not wanting the attention at the moment.

Gaara stopped himself mid-nod at Naruto's outburst. He frowned slightly, his eyes swiveling to take in the two forms he had until then ignored. He recognized them, though not by name, and vaguely, vaguely, vaguely wondered if he should kill them. Of course he didn't, 'cause Naruto wouldn't like that... he wondered if he could kill Uchiha though, that'd be fun.

Sasuke doesn't deserve attention at this point, because he was whining for it a lil' while ago. Whiners are best unacknowledged, and if they whine even more, just push 'em down some stairs. It works out, trust me. Dammit, we gave him attention!

Chouji was up in a heart beet and gave a large punch to Naruto's face, Naruto totally unaware until it hit him. Naruto's body flew back, about to hit Gaara's as a very upset looking Chouji stood, arm still outstretched in the attack position.

A very unaware-of-what's-happening Lee began his happily assent up the stairs in search for Shikamaru on hokage biddings. His hair fluttered around his face as his bright smile, perfect I might add, gave him a happy look. He did a twirl at the base of the steps, feeling as light as a feather in mirth, before trudging up the stairs.

Shikamaru was, for a split second, impressed with the speed with which his friend had moved. The exact moment after that though, he was inwardly calling him an idiot. 'Punching Naruto is one thing, sure--but in front of Gaara!' Shika scrambled to his feet and quickly made his way to Chouji's side, grabbing the end of his scarf in case he had to pull him out of harms way. He tugged it reproachfully just in case he had to do such a troublesome act to save Chou's ass.

Now, Naruto's body would have hit Gaara if not for a rather important factor. Gaara's ultimate defense, his sand-wall. It flared up the instant just before their two bodies made contact, and for the first time Gaara was rather upset about that. Of course, Sasuke wasn't. You see, when Naruto hit the wall, he bounced back and landed on our beloved subtle-attention-seeker. And it was a rather... compromising situation.

Chouji's eyes glared at Naruto angrily, then it hit him. He just hit Naruto... In front of the other two guys that could easily kill him... Great. Chouji continued to glare, even as a small smirk crossed his face when Naruto fell on Sasuke.

Naruto groaned once he landed at his destination, pulling a hand up to rub his sore spots before it hit him. On top of... of... SASUKE. Naruto stared down at the other boy with wide eyes; waiting for the punch to hit him, if there was going to be one... that is.

Lee's eyes went shut as his arms went out in a happy way, rounding the last bend and slowly floating, almost, up the last stair case. His tight green jumper showed off certain parts of his body at the odd angles he was twisting at the moment. He only had a few more stairs to go...

Shikamaru stared, slightly amused and slightly annoyed, because he's Shika. The position in which Naruto had landed was amusing, as was Gaara's expression...sort of...well; there wasn't much of an expression there, so it was kind of hard to be amused by it. But he was anyway.

Sasuke had died and gone to heaven--that was great; 'cause he was so sure he'd wind up in hell. But hell wouldn't have been nice enough to have given him a certain blond-haired, whisker-tattooed (he'd really have to ask if those were natural or not, it was starting to bug him) genin laid out on top of him. He could totally ignore the pain in his head from where it had connected with the ground in favor of the bright blue eyes staring down at him...question though, why was Gaara there? And Shikamaru and Chouji were likely there too; they were a few seconds ago. He hadn't died after all, how sad--but he was in hell now.

Gaara's eyebrows would have furrowed, but it would have been a rather hard thing to do, considering he didn't have eyebrows. But his eyes did narrow, and he was definitely frowning. Uchiha was a problem that would have to be dealt with later. He was about to make some sort of comment or rude gesture or throw sand into Sasuke's eyes, he was, really!--but he was interrupted with a noise from behind him.

At that moment, Lee came bounding into their little... heaven... or hell? Either one. His eyes widened when he noticed everyone's situation, all happy movements from before came to a crashing halt. Chouji and Shikamaru looked like they just got away from a wild boar, Gaara was about to kill, and Naruto and Sasuke where... OMG. What 'where' they doing...?

"What's going on here?" Lee practily screamed in confusion, staring at Sasuke and Naruto with wide eyes. "Oh... Oh..." Lee turned to walk away, Chouji heaving a chuckle as Naruto hastily picked himself off of Sasuke.

"Why... Hello Lee... Why are you here...?" Naruto said one hand behind his head as he stood there nervously. Lee stopped, though didn't turn around. "I-I-... Had to deliver a message to Shikamaru and... Well... I was told to look up here for him..." Lee nervously twitted his fingers as he looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever.

The thing about Lee is, he tended to do things to the atmosphere around him. It became care-free and such. People either giggled or edged away in fear when he entered a room, or wherever else.

Gaara had opted to edge away. Not too noticeably, mind you, just so that he wasn't too close to the green-jumper-clad-boy. He preferred orange, thanks--though that wasn't a mental image he needed. Okay, think of Naruto...much better.

Sasuke, like Naruto, moved like lightning until he was away from Naruto. He blushed lightly, pale pink on anybody else and just pink on him, because he's so pale and all. He cleared his throat slightly, taking on his cool-pose like usual and looked anywhere but at everyone else...which was rather hard, because they were all around him.

Shikamaru snickered, jutting his hands into his pockets comfortably. Lee's presence had shattered the tense atmosphere--he was Lee after all. Loud, determined, and disturbingly happy. "How tiresome...what does Tsunade-sama want, Lee?"

Lee's face brightened up immediately at Shikamaru's voice. "She wanted for me to give you a mission." Lee said this, saluting to Shikamaru. Chouji gave a small glare at Lee, who ignored it and ran over to Shika. "Okay... It's this..." Lee leaned in close it Shikamaru, beginning to whisper the instructions for only him to hear. Chouji looked like he was about to pound poor Lee... oh well.

"She wants you to try and get Naruto to take a breather. I think you've noticed it too right? The tension between him, Sasuke and Gaara. She wants you to figure out a way to change that." Lee leaned away from the smarty as he smiled.

Naruto stared at Lee with an accusing look. "Hmmm...? I want to know what's going on too..." Naruto almost pouted, never mind... he was pouting.

Shika was oblivious to Chouji's glares toward Lee. He was aware of but one thing--Tsunade was just as insane as Naruto. 'Get rid of the tension between those three? Me? Why, why not someone more qualified--like a jounin?'

Sasuke and Gaara were practically flanking the blond one, who was pouting so adorable it melted their cold hearts. It totally felt weird, like there was something trickling down their innards. They had no idea what Shika's mission details entailed, and frankly, they didn't care. But they would, soon, oh they would.

Naruto glared more before turning to Gaara, bored of Lee and Shikamaru already. "Gaara..." He pouted as he walked up to the other boy. "Can I have a hug...? Pweesey?" Naruto wondered if he would actually do that. Inside, Naruto was snickering madly. Though on the outside, he looked like a lost puppy wanting attention.

Lee was moving a little too close to Shikamaru for Chouji's liking. Chouji coughed loudly as Lee went to physically touch Shika. "Shika... Shouldn't you be starting on the mission...?" Lee gave him a glare as they stood there, glaring each other down.

Shikamaru seemed oblivious that Lee had been trying to touch him, but even he couldn't ignore the way he and Chouji looked like they wanted to kill each other. He looked at them awkwardly for a moment before saying, "...Uhh, right, mission...yeah, I should start it..." The problem was, he didn't want to die in the process.

Sasuke choked and spluttered once he registered the words that had left Naruto's mouth. And he about died when he saw the expression on his face. An expression that wasn't directed to him. He was just about to throw a temper-tantrum, because no matter what people thought that's what he always did when he didn't get his way. There was a problem though, that stopped his words half-way through; "Naruto, you idi--"

What cut him off? The fact that Gaara, without changing his expression and without a word, had moved his arms fluidly and pulled the blond to his chest. His arms wound themselves tight around Naruto's back and his chin rested on the blonde's shoulder. He smirked in Sasuke's direction, as if laughing at him. And he totally was. Only, on the inside...

Naruto's eyes widened considerably from Gaara's touch. He stood there for a moment, not doing anything, before he giggle and wrapped his arms around Gaara in return. "Hehe..." He said to no one in particular, just enjoying the hug. Though... The thought of why Gaara was hugging him nagged at the back of his head... Oh well... Don't think about trivial things at the moment... Think about Gaara hugging 'you'! YAY!

Chouji turned from looking at Lee with daggers for eyes, just in time to see Gaara wrap his arms around Naruto. Chouji's mouth fell open and he stared at them with total shock.

Lee, who had been still glaring at Chouji until the other looked like he had seen a pig flying, turned to see what the shock was about. Lee fell backwards then, right to the ground... The shock was way too overwhelming for the poor boy...

Shikamaru just about had a heart attack from the shock of seeing Gaara actually hug Naruto. Just because he had asked him to. Of course, this made a tiny little part of his brain speak up, 'Gaara's whipped.' He promptly locked that part of his brain up just in case the red-head could hear his thoughts. The fact that Lee had just fainted didn't even register to him. How sad, poor Lee.

Sasuke died from the shock. I'm kidding, that's just my wishful thinking. But he did start to shake in fury, not only from the sight, but because Gaara was mocking him. Sasuke should be the one who Naruto was hugging! Sasuke should have his arms wrapped around him. Naruto was his teammate, dammit!

Gaara could have died happy, but that would have left Naruto to Sasuke, so then he wouldn't have been happy. So he didn't die--besides, he still had to kill Sasuke and anyone else interested in the blond who was not him. He did see the way the others reacted, to which he only glared the death glare of doom and smirk, whilst tightening his grip. He almost smiled when the green one fainted, but he was Gaara, he wouldn't do that. Come to think of it, who taught Gaara how to hug, anyway? Ah, who cares?

Chouji couldn't help himself as he watched Lee faint as a smirk crossed his face. He rally didn't mind that the fearsome Gaara was warming up to Naruto; he liked to see tough guy-Sasuke in pain anyways. This was becoming really funny at the moment... Chouji could only wonder at whom the Blondie preferred... Hm...

Lee just laid there. A face of horror and shock still etched on his face.

Naruto felt the arms tighten and came to a realization. 'OMG! I think Gaara... Like-Likes me!' That made him let go of the other boy immediately, a confused look on his face. He let Gaara hold him if he wished, but Naruto was off in his own little world at the moment.

One of Shikamaru's hands found its way out of his pocket up to his head, where he scratched it nervously. He had finally noticed the K.O.-ed Lee, saw Chouji's smirk, took in Sasuke's shaking, and realized that Naruto must have actually realized how the red-head felt. Ok, great, maybe that would make his so-called "mission" easier...maybe they'd get it all sorted without his interference. Right...slim chance of that happening without mass-destruction to Kanoha. He sighed and returned to his bench, lying back down to look at the clouds again. 'I'll get started on that mission later...'

Gaara frowned lightly when Naruto let go of him and he loosened his grip. Okay...so that hadn't really gone according to plan...whatever plan that was anyway. Slowly and very reluctantly, his eyes maybe that little bit dimmer than usual, he released the blond from his arms. But that didn't mean he couldn't maintain physical contact. He did so by cupping Naruto's chin with his hand and looking down into his eyes.

Sasuke, though, ruined any moment that could have been born because he feels unusually talkative today. Plus he was a manipulative bastard, and so he asked the question he had originally come here to ask. "Oi, Naruto, did you want to get some Raman?" A very subtle way of asking him on a date, he had to admit--of course, he managed to forget that if the blond agreed, he'd have to pay for both their meals, which would cost him...a lot.

Naruto looked at Gaara with as little expression as possible for the boy, which wasn't much. His face showed some shock, relief, confusion, and... uneasiness. His head whipped around to see Sasuke when the other boy had talked and sealed his fate. Naruto's eyes where wide and bursting with joy.

"FOOD...?" Naruto nearly jumped the other as he went to attack Sasuke. Naruto grabbed him by the scruff, "You pay...?" Naruto asked in a serious manner. Sasuke must be really stupid to offer Naruto a meal and then pay for it.

Chouji just shook his head at them before turning to see Shikamaru laying and watching the clouds. He walked over and sat next to him, watching Naruto and Sasuke and also watching for Gaara's reaction to Naruto.

Shikamaru wearily cast a half-hearted glance over at the others at Naruto's shout. If he and Sasuke got food, Gaara would follow, and then he'd have to do so too, which would mean having to leave the comfort of this beloved (now more than before) spot. That whole process sounded so annoying...of course, there's no way Naruto would let Sasuke off now that he had offered the food, and so it was inevitable.

Sasuke started to doubt his sanity and over-all decision-making-process. But he knew Naruto; there was no way he was getting out of this. And he looked so remarkably... happy... you can't say no to a happy Naruto. Well, some people might be able to, but Sasuke couldn't. So, with a resigned sigh as he accepted his fate and despretely hoped his savings would be enough, he snorted. "Of course, dobe, now do you want any or not?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed to slits and at his feet, some of the sand particles that had been carried up on sandals and other shoes over the years swiveled agitatedly at his feet.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, processing the situation. "Is this a date...?" He asked, a small smirk crossing his face. If he could get Sasuke to say yes... Oh... Blackmail...

Chouji stared at the swirling sand at Gaara's feet before shaking his head sadly at Naruto. If Sasuke said yes, Gaara was going to kill him and Chouji knew that for a fact.

Lee groggily sat up; rubbing his head and taking a wary look around the room at everyone. Shikamaru was watching Naruto and Sasuke, as they where... Talking about a DATE! Lee felt his head clear again as he fell over again, not even being able to stand up yet. Chouji heaved some laughter as he watched Lee fall over.

Shikamaru considered sitting up so he could see the others better, because this promised to be amusing. But it also promised to be painful, so he decided against the fact and closed his eyes. Why couldn't Naruto flirt with less dangerous people, like...? Lee? The mental image that produced caused Shikamaru to wince.

Gaara stood poised, ears alert and eyes boring holes into Uchiha's skull. He was frowning deeply, in a mixture of both jealousy and anger. You see, that wasn't really a good mix, especially for someone with a demon inside of him, a thirst for blood, and control over sand... which is a lot more destructive that you might think. As everyone present knew.

Sasuke didn't seem to care. All he was aware of was the light flush of his own cheeks and the coy smile of the blond clutching his shirt. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably as he jumped away from the other. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Naruto repeated, pointing a finger at Sasuke. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You..." Naruto gave a gasp, putting his hands to his head and plopping himself on the ground. He then put on a very thoughtful expression, looking at Sasuke with a penetrating gaze. "Wait..." He said again, hands in the air, his brain trying to compute it all. "You... You... Like me...?" He stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, waiting for any kind of reply from him...

Lee was out cold... Poor boy...

Chouji stared at Naruto for a while... Just staring. Naruto was really dumb...

Shikamaru groaned very quietly, "It should be a crime to be so stupid..."

Sasuke looked at the blond like he was mental, which chances of which weren't actually that bad. There was a better chance that he was just very slow, though, seeing as that was a matter of fact by this point. Three quarters of the entire Kanoha population knew Sasuke liked Naruto, the remaining quarter being stubborn fangirls/boys that refused to accept that. A good portion of some of his fangirls knew it too, but they just tried working around it. But... he had thought he'd been kinda obvious... the blond was only now getting it?

Gaara growled low in his throat as some of his own sand sneaked its way out of his gourd. Slowly, stealthily, it made its way... ya right. It stabbed so quickly in Sasuke's direction, only the sharigan could have saved the other boy. Which it did...dammit.

Naruto's head turned to glare at Gaara, everything falling into place. "Oh... Crap..." He said this as he watched Gaara with wary eyes.

"Ummm... Ummmm... Hey Chouji!" Naruto said, throwing himself towards the other boy. "Are we going to fight now...?" Naruto said this with a pleading look on his face at Chouji.

"Fine... On one condition though..." Chouji said with a small sly smirk on his face. "You have to fight top-less." Chouji smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto stared at him and then glanced at Shikamaru like he had told him to do this.

Naruto heaved a sigh. "I hope your boyfriend hits you over the head really hard for this..." Naruto said as he stood and began to strip off his top, still glaring at Chouji. "You know its a good thing you don't really like me, right...? Or I'll get my lover boys to get you when you are asleep..." Chouji just shrugged.

"I thought I'd be doing them a favor..." Chouji couldn't help but wink at the smirking Naruto... They had a plan... Evil morons...

Shikamaru cracked open one of his eyes at Naruto's initial accusation, and promptly closed it again when he saw that Naruto had agreed to the condition. He didn't really want to watch the other two boys lose any respect they still had, it was embarrassing to witness. Just so long as he wasn't dragged into this, he was fine. "Oi, move Rock's body before you start, I don't wanna explain to Tsunade, Gai or Neji what happened to him." There was also the threat of Tenten...he didn't want to imagine how that'd go over.

Gaara had, until that point, been quite content with trying to commit homicide. If Uchiha would only stop dodging though... and it was about that point, when he was getting bored, that he heard Naruto's words. He flushed slightly, which was more like a burning red, at being called a lover-boy. Though he was quite happy when that shirt was gone, even if he only saw the blonde's back from his angle.

Sasuke first bristled with a blush, and then turned to go. Despite working with Naruto with missions all the time, he hadn't seen him shirtless before. It was quite a treat. Though he might have to kill Chouji later on... and bloody Ra was this kid lucky that Gaara had become so distracted that his sand had stopped chasing him down.

Naruto sighed and flexed his muscles, giving a show for Gaara and Sasuke before Chouji stood and they glared at each other. "Go move Lee." Naruto said, showing with his hand in Chouji's direction.

"Never. You do it, moron." Chouji said, glaring at Naruto slightly. "Why would I even think of touching that 'thing'?" Chouji said this with lots of disgust and Naruto giggled with laughter.

"Oh... Was Lee hitting on your lover boy...?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Chouji came at him forcefully, taking his entire bent up anger of Lee out on Naruto. They clashed, Naruto sliding back a little bit from the force, his hands up and blocking Chouji's attack before Naruto himself went to hit. In return being blocked. They jumped back from each other, giving themselves distance and time to react.

"KAGE BUN SHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out, multiplying into about 20 other Naruto's who all in turn went to attack Chouji.

**End Chapter**

AN: Sorry… to those who wish to see more… the person I was rping with…. Has now quit… meaning… no more chapters unless I want to just go on… which will be hard…

Oh, well. Sorry everyone. It was a good run…. just have the utmost fun with these 12 pages…


	4. Wha?

A/N: OMG. I'm so sorry it took this long to update... Though, for a long while... 2 weeks I actually thought this story would never be continued. Though... NOW ITS BACK. MUHAHAHAHA.

Have fun with all of the crazy-ness...

**Chapter 4: Wha...? **

Shikamaru out and out groaned in frustration. Well, fine then, if they weren't going to move Lee's body, then he'd have to. Really, how hard would it be to wait a few seconds well one of them kicked him out of the way? Why the hell were they fighting, anyway? Shoving his hands into his pockets, he grumbled to himself and kicked a Naruto bunshin out of his way, not even noticing how it disappeared with a poof. 'And those two are going to be too busy drooling to do a damn thing...how completely annoying, they should just jump Naruto and get it over with...' He stood over Lee's unconscious body and started prodding it with his foot.

Gaara was the happiest he'd been since Naruto asked him to hug him. Don't laugh; Gaara doesn't experience much in his life to make him happy. But you see, having the only one you've ever liked fighting shirtless, with the sun shining down and muscles sliding under flesh and beads of sweat sliding down skin (was the fight that hard, or was it really as hot as he felt?)...Gaara could have died being pretty damn close to being the happiest man alive. No he couldn't, not yet--he'd yet to kiss Naruto after all, not to mention everything else...

Sasuke, the lucky bastard, already kissed him. Not the proper kind though, but it did take him a while to let go that time...but that was a long ass time ago. And the boy that his dobe had grown up to be...grown up my ass, but still, he was pretty damn hot! And he didn't mind in the least when one of Naruto's bunshins flew back into him--rather, he was sad as hell when it vanished with a poof of smoke. But it looked like it had winked at him...

Naruto gave a grunt as he fell back as his others attacked Chouji more head on like. Blades went flying through the air, hitting each other and being dodged by the bodies of the fighters as Chouji hastily tried to think something up to save him from the very... Agile? Strong? Whatever Naruto.

Lee woke with a start, looking around himself with slight confusion. He then felt that foot in his side and went to give a small glare at its owner before stopping with gleaming eyes at Shikamaru's form.

"Shika!" Lee said, bounding up and wrapping his arms around Shikamaru in a tight hug.

Chouji immediately stopped dodging to watch this. Naruto his hit in the side, only to have no effect as a very pissed off looking Chouji paid no heed to Naruto's attack. Naruto glared at him before looking in the direction that fat-ass was... Uh-oh...

Gaara was daydreaming. You could tell from the way his eyes glazed over and...No you couldn't, his eyes glazed over when he thought of blood, too. But he wasn't thinking of blood. He was thinking of Naruto, wishing with all his might that the fat one would send him flying back into Gaara's awaiting arms. Sands be damned if they tried to deny him that touch. It wasn't fair that the Uchiha got to have his own Uzumaki thrown into his arms, even if it did disappear right away.

Sasuke was currently clinging for his life at the edge of the stairs. Okay, not his life, because apparently he's some sorta bad-ass ninja and just refuses to die. Bastard. But anyway, the Naruto clone's knocking into him had sent him reeling back and flipping over the edge of the building, and he was now gripping the railing that magically appeared there. He flipped himself back up so as to avoid fan girls, and was met with the sight of a worried Naruto. Oh, and Rock Lee hugging Nara with a pissed-looking Akimichi watching the entire thing...hey, Gaara's not paying attention...opportunity

time...

'What. The. Fucking. Hell...' was all that went through Shika's head. Because Shikamaru's not like Rock Lee fan girls, or Gai-Sensei. He doesn't get filled to the brink with over-joying-happiness. Oh hell no he doesn't. And if his sudden petrifying stillness and bulging eyes meant anything, not to mention the nervous sweating over the murderous intention coming from Chouji...oh boy. He was going to die. If Chouji didn't kill him, he would kill Lee, which would cause Neji and Tenten and Gai and maybe even Sakura after he and Chouji, and that wouldn't be fun. "Lee, what the hell...?"

Naruto was staring with wide eyes and an opened mouth in shock at them now. What the hell was Lee thinking? He's asking for it now...

Chouji's thoughts where those of Naruto's as he began to take heavily angered steps towards Lee and Shika.

Lee seemed to have noticed Chouji advancing and pulled away from Shika with a large blush on his face. "I-I'm sorry... I guess I couldn't help myself..." In a flash of movement, both Naruto and Chouji where on Lee, punching the poor boy into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Naruto asked Lee with an angered tone, his fist pushing Lee farther into the ground...

"YEAH... Wait... Naruto?" Chouji asked as he turned to look at the boy, absently pulling his fist out of Lee's body.

Naruto growled in his throat before getting off of the abused and knocked out Lee. "Couldn't help myself... Lee deserved it... felt like helping ya' out Chouji..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Chouji with an apologetic look.

Sasuke was a little annoyed; it showed in the way he scowled and his eyeball twitched. Naruto moving to punch Lee into the ground was not part of the plan. The plan was now ruined. Not really, Gaara still wasn't really paying attention. At least, he didn't think he was; but Gaara's eyes had followed Naruto's every move, it just didn't look like he was actually taking anything in. Sasuke does just have to risk it.

Gaara had no idea what Uchiha was up to. Hell, he didn't even know what Naruto was up to. But he had to admit, he was tempted to beat on the green one as well--Naruto did it, it had to have been fine. Maybe it was National Punch-Green-Jumpsuit-Wearing-People-Into-Ground Day for Fire Country? Anyway, all he knew for sure was that Naruto was very appealing. He completely missed the way Sasuke easily slunk across the roof, not quite in Gaara's range of sight (which was basically trained on Naruto and Naruto only).

Shikamaru stumbling back and landed on his ass when the Lee-beating began. Okay, the hug had been awkward and not-wanted, but damn--he didn't know Chouji was so possessive. The fact that Naruto had helped out to didn't seem to register with him. "Uh..." Something caught his eye, and since he's a human and all, and did feel the tiniest bit sorry for Lee (why had he hugged him though, was he as mental as his sensei?), he thought he'd direct Chou and Naru's attention elsewhere. "Uchiha, what are you sneaking up on Naruto like you're gonna jump and ravish him?"

Naruto immediately turned to look at what the hell was going on. He saw Sasuke and jumped away, almost going to run behind Gaara... Wait, he did run behind Gaara... Naruto gave worried look at the sky before squatting and hitting himself in the head repeatedly.

Chouji corked an eyeball before standing and going to help Shikamaru up off the ground.

Lee gave a groan and shook his head, sitting up off of the ground slightly. Lee rubbed his head before turning a death glare to Chouji's turned back.

Shikamaru took Chouji's offered hand and made a soft "omph" sound as he was pulled up. Mission accomplished. They weren't beating Lee to a pulp, so he and Chouji (and Naruto too, not that he was worried about him) wouldn't be beaten to a bloody pulp. Okay. He lied. Because now Sasuke was looking at him with a kunai drawn and eyes shadowed, and he was twitching and trembling and over-all looking very insane. Oh yeah, and Shika hadn't let go of Chouji's hand yet, isn't that sweet?

Sasuke's thought process-- 'KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL !KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL !KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL !KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!' Oh dear, how very sorry I feel for Shikamaru right now...the only thing that could save him would be 1) the sudden appearance of Itachi, my, wouldn't that be convenient, 2) Naruto begging and pleading---what for didn't have to be specific, he just loved the way the dobe looked like that. But anyway, he was actually mumbling it now, "killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill". No spaces either.

Gaara is quite used to loosing his mind; he doesn't care about Uchiha's problem. He only cares about the fact that Naruto had run to hide behind himself when he found out that Uchiha was about to jump him. Oh yeah, he'd really have to kill Sasuke later. Not now though, he had to protect his precious person. Which started by crouching down and roughly grabbing his wrists. "Stop that," he said simply and sand swirled protectively around the two of them.

"Say what?" Naruto said, looking up towards Gaara. "ohh..." Naruto mumbled and looked towards the ground, the faintest of a blush on his cheeks. Naruto sighed and looked back up to Gaara, leaning forward slightly. He didn't have eyes behind his back, but could tell that Sasuke was about to flip...

Chouji was looking at Shikamaru, not letting his hand go, before seeing Shika's face. Chouji turned to glare at Sasuke, just incase... Wait... What was Naruto doing!

Naruto then decided to close the distance between himself and Gaara by pecking the other on the lips softly with his own. Naruto's eyes had shut a focused look on his face once the contact was made.

It lasted only a second before Naruto pulled away with a dreamy look on his face, watching Gaara's reaction.

Shika's grip tightened a fraction upon seeing Naruto's actions. It was about then he actually noticed he was still holding Chouji's hand. No matter, it wasn't too tedious, he could keep doing so. Mind ya; he flushed slightly as he shoved his other hand into his pocket. His eyes were trained on the spectacle of the lifetime--Naruto didn't blush much with that expression on his face.

Sasuke died. No, seriously. I'm not kidding. He tripped on Lee's feet and fell to his death, being impaled by his own kunai. Alright, you got me, that's just how I wish things happened. But the moron just won't die, as I've said before. He did trip though, though it was on a crack in the roof. Hmph, some badass ninja he turned out to be.

Gaara, though you likely wouldn't notice, is like Naruto. Not in the obvious ways, mind you. He's like Naruto in that he does things now and thinks about the consequences later. So what do you think he did? Well, duh, grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and crushed their lips together. And yes, the sand stayed down!

Lee was now glaring at Shikamaru and Chouji's hands before looking towards Naruto and Gaara. Lee looked for a moment... Before falling over in shock again. fainting... AGAIN. I just needed to get him out of the way for the moment...

Chouji felt Shika's grip tighten as he tightened his own, chuckling slightly at Sasuke's position at the moment...

Naruto was shocked to say the least... Though he couldn't really complain about anything... Naruto also leaned into the kiss, licking at Gaara's lips, wanting to get more into the kiss. He didn't really care for Sasuke... Like he should be at the moment... instead, he just let himself get dragged away in Gaara's warmth and feel.

You know the great thing about kiss scenes in books and movies and stuff? The two kissing are usually great at it and know what to do just right. Of course, this is no exception. Gaara was all too happy to open his mouth, tongue zipping out immediately to meet Naruto's. One of Gaara's hands left their place from Naruto's wrists and easily pushed on the back of the blonde's head, forcing him closer. Gaara's world now consisted of himself, Naruto, and their duel of tongues.

Sasuke's world consisted of pain from where he had scraped his knee, poor little baby. He probably wouldn't have noticed the little kissing scene if not for the fact that everyone on the roof was staring at it, and Gaara had (unknowingly) let out a possessive growl. Sasuke's face twisted into a furious snarl and his sharingan snapped to life. Fuck peace-treaties and alliances, that sand bastard was not going to make out with Naruto in front of him and get away with it!...Now, if only he could move.

Yeah remember the time limit for Shikamaru's shadow-binding-technique? It's about five minutes, give or take depending on chakra levels. Shika's chakra level was normal, so that gave Naruto and Gaara about five minutes worth of make-out time if they so desired. They better thank him, hopefully by saving his scrawny ass once Sasuke was set free. The only thing that annoyed Shika right now, though, was that he'd had to let go of Chouji's hand in order to complete the jutsu. He rather liked holding Chou's hand.

Chouji gave a sigh, watching Gaara and Naruto and figuring out Shika's plan, he had to let his angels hand go... Wait... ANGEL? Now Chouji was going mad in his own mind...

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted top or bottom at the moment, so he just let Gaara lead... Wait...? when did Gaara learn to kiss? oh, well. Naruto was liking this too much at the moment to care...

Naruto's tongue moved over Gaara's, saliva mixing with the others. Naruto's hands went to Gaara's chest as he pushed lightly, wanting the contact to break at the moment. This wasn't good... Going way too far... where was Sasuke? Why wasn't he attacking? All of these Q's needed to be answered before the make-out session could continue in Naruto's mind.

Shikamaru wasn't doing much. He didn't dare try to get Sasuke into a humiliating position, like he had way back when with Dosu--anyone else remember that? Good times...anyway, he knew for sure that Sasuke would catch and kill him if he even tried that. And he rather liked living. So he just kinda stood there and watched the kissing of the demon-hosts. Lucky bastard, what I'd give to see that...anyway.

Sasuke was struggling against the jutsu for all of a few seconds before he realized that, duh, he had the sharingan! And this guy was the top of his class? I mean, really...Neji would own him. But anyway, yeah, he was now patiently waiting for Shikamaru to realize that Sasuke was steadily switching the tables, so that Sasuke would catch Shika's shadow.

Gaara? Don't talk to him; he's trying to get some. Though one has to admit, Naruto's pulling away about now wasn't helping much. Gaara didn't like the idea of loosing his beloved contact with Naruto. So what did he do? Compromised the situation. He (rather reluctantly) released Naruto's lips, breath coming heavy and heated. He didn't give a fuck what the others looked like, but apparently Naruto did. Gaara busied himself with marking Naruto as his--yes, he moved his lips to Naruto's neck and began to suck.

Naruto's eyes widened at this considerably. 'Wha-wha...! Was Gaara...? yes... yes... he was... weird... though... ok?' and that was Naruto's thoughts as he let Gaara suck on his neck. Naruto was also breathing kinda harshly, the feeling on his neck turning him on slightly as he moved towards the touch...

Chouji was staring wide-eyed at this now... ok...? wha? since when did Naruto like for people to mark him? especially people who controlled sand and where out to kill the person that stole your first kiss... whatever... all Chouji 'really' cared about was Shikamaru.

Lee sighed and went to stand, and...

ATTACK SHIKA!

Lee walked over to Shika slowly again. Hoping to win him over against the fat-ass. Chouji shouldn't even have a chance with Shikamaru... Shika was just too smart... and... and... handsome and... Sexy...

Lee let his mind wonder as he placed himself in front of Shikamaru's vision and smirked at him cutely, or as cute as Lee could get. Lee didn't even notice that Shikamaru was trying to keep Sasuke down at the moment.

Oh, FUCK NO! There was no way in the seven levels of HELL that Sasuke was letting the freaky sand guy get away with marking HIS Naruto! And it was rather scary how quickly he broke out of the jutsu, completely abandoning the idea of controlling Shikamaru into doing something potentially lethal. Sasuke ran like the wind toward the blond and the red-head, not even sure what he was going to do when he reached

them.

Shikamaru scowled as Sasuke broke away from him, but what the hell did they expect him to do! Mission to make Naruto take a breather? Bullshit, nobody could complete that mission. Shika wasn't putting his ass on the line because Naruto was too busy flirting and making out with the two boys in turn to realize how much shit he was stirring up. (My my, what foul language my boys seem to have tonight. And yes, poor Lee hasn't been noticed yet, he will be "momentarily" though.)

Gaara was not worried, he was happy. Why be worried over the interference of the stupid Uchiha anyway? He was just like a fly...a rather dangerous fly when pissed off, sure, but Gaara had managed to make the other run scared in their last match. Well, kinda anyway. But who cares, he was quite happy as he was. Oh yeah, did I mention that Gaara's other hand had started traveling down Naruto's torso? Well, it's kinda just hovering hesitantly over----right, blunt then; he was cupping Naruto through his pants. Goddamit Gaara, keep that stuff away from virgin eyes like Lee!

Naruto's eyes where closing dreamily now, falling into Gaara with his touches. Naruto was snapped out of it though when he felt Gaara's hand cup him. WHOA. Wait a min… him and Gaara weren't even going out…. Sheesh. It felt good and all… but… Gaara was definitely up-front with this…. Naruto immediately drew away, really confused right now, as it was all over his face.

God... Gaara was 'way' too much for poor Naruto at the moment...

Naruto was on his feet in seconds, not breaking eye contact with Gaara at all. He spoke calmly when addressing Sasuke though. "Sasuke….?" He asked, still not breaking eye contact with Gaara. "Why do you like me…?"

Chouji sighed as he watched the love triangle unfold… he kept taking side glances at Lee and Shikamaru though…. Just to be sure nothing was going on with them….

Lee turned to watch also, now just interested. He had kinda gotten over most of the shock… most…

Gaara stared up at Naruto's eyes, a faint pink blush showing clearly on his pale skin. He wasn't that used to this type of stuff, really----he had no idea how far too-far was in all honesty. But apparently, he had gone "too far". He felt...odd. Not really ashamed, because he was anything but that...he didn't know what he felt.

The corners of Shikamaru's lips tugged downward slightly, though there was a part of him that was very amused. This part is the side of Shikamaru we don't see that often--it's a wonder her even exists, but he's locked up real tight inside the Shika we all know and love. It was his own "inner Shikamaru" to a certain extent; but it wasn't, really. Because this part of him was thinking, 'Hey, will I still get paid for this if they resolve this without my help?'

'Sasuke, why do you like me? Sasuke, why do you like me? Sasuke, why do you like me? Sasuke, why do you like me? Sasuke, why do you like me? Sasuke, why do you like me?' The question, which initially hit him like a Mack truck, ran through is head at a million miles per hour. He froze, less than a foot from Naruto and Gaara. The three of them had gained everyone's attention. Hell, even a few birds had stopped to watch the spectacle. But all Sasuke was aware of was Naruto. Naruto, who was looking at Gaara, not at him. "Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes turned to look at Sasuke; tears could be seen on the side of his face, threatening to fall at any moment. Naruto let his eyes bore into Sasuke.

"Well...?" Naruto asked, slightly worried and anxious of an answer.

Chouji gaped. Wow...

Lee had the same look on his face. Was this getting interesting or what? What was Sasuke going to reply? And what was the reason of Naruto asking in the first place? it had looked like Naruto and Gaara where about to do it... Lee looked at them worriedly now.

Gaara glanced at Uchiha with eyes as cold and blank as ice, threatening, even now, that he'd better not hurt Naruto. He averted his eyes to the blond once again, a slight tremor running down his spine. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed.

Shikamaru slowly lowered his head to the ground, finding the situation to be all too dramatic for him to witness. Normally, he couldn't care less about Sasuke's actions, but he didn't want to see Naruto cry. That was something way too personal. He couldn't block of his hearing though. But he did close his eyes and shake his head slightly; 'Naruto...how do you get yourself into these situations...'

Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto, never breaking eye contact with him. Another. And another. He raised his hand slowly, eyes shaking as his thought raced as if running a marathon. "Naruto," his hand trembled for half a second, and he clenched it to steady himself. He closed his eyes and opened them again, a second longer than a mere blink, to sink into baby-blue. It came tumbling out; "Naruto...I like you because you're the closest thing to a best friend that I have, that I've ever had. You accepted me no matter what, really accepted me. You won't allow anyone to control you; you're true to yourself no matter what." Sasuke lowered his eyes a fraction, internally scowling at himself. He wasn't explaining himself well enough, his words were useless. Hell, Naruto never understood words as well as he did raw emotion...

Naruto looked down, away from Sasuke. So it was Naruto's fault that Sasuke liked him... Interesting to say the least... Naruto's gaze returned to Sasuke with a small smile. "Ok... Thanks..."

Naruto then turned to Gaara. Looking at him intently. "And... Why do you like me?" Naruto didn't let his gaze waver. He wasn't really sure at the moment where he was going with this... But it was somewhere good... or at least he hoped it was...

Chouji stared wide eyed at all of this, really confused. Say what?  
Lee corked an eyebrow, staring at Gaara's face for the reaction to Naruto's question.

...That was it? Just an "Okay, thanks"? Well...damn...that kinda sucks. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets again, balling them into fists behind the cover of the cloth.

Shikamaru sighed in frustration, a quiet breath of air laced with so much annoyance it was positively dripping. So it wasn't really laced, but still.

Gaara's pale green eyes, meanwhile, were looking deep into Naruto's bright blue ones. Bright blue eyes that were darker now, for some reason; it was easier to see the years worth of pain. For Gaara at least, but that doesn't mean much, because he's Gaara, and there's nobody else quite like him. Well, besides..."I'm not one for sweet words or emotions, Naruto. You should know this. But you should know--I can't help but be attracted to you. You are like me. Nobody else could ever understand what you, what I, feel. Naruto...you are..." Gaara paused, not to be dramatic or romantic, but to think of a word that would best describe what needed to be said. He came up with, "...special. Special to me."

Naruto nodded once, taking all of this in. He gave a moment of silence before looking up with a sigh and turning to each in return with a large grin.

Chouji gave a small cough... knowing all to well where this was heading at the moment. Lee, on the other hand, was too upset to care about Sasuke's and Gaara's love confessions to the blond idiot. He was busy staring at Shikamaru and his reactions to things. Plus, he was keeping an angry glare at Chouji...

Naruto's smile turned into a smirk, deciding to pick on poor Sasuke first. He moved towards the other boy slowly, a predatory look on his face, hands at the ready.

Gaara crossed his arms across his chest, the tiniest of frowns dancing across his lips. It wasn't dancing, but that's a fun word--it was just kind of twitching.

Shikamaru took that moment to look up. People hadn't been killed yet, there wasn't any killing aura, and he hadn't been impaled by kunai. Seemed save enough. Riiiight. But you see, he looked up to see Lee standing...right...there...Which was awkward, because Chouji was also right there. And it was strange. Very very very...'okay, let's just look back down at the ground, it's safer that way...'

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, blushing and scowling and pretending that he hadn't spouted out sweet and girly words a few moments prior. But we know. We know, Sasuke, oh we know...

Lee smirked at Shika's direction, taking in the view of the other. Shikamaru was amazing... Beautiful to say the least... Or so Chouji and Lee thought...

Shika had a good body, not to buff and not too skinny, his hair probity looked really sexy when sown... and wet...

Naruto continued his advance, licking his lips now. "Sasuke..." He said this in a low and husky voice. "I want to play a game with you and Gaara. though... I'll need a favor from you first..." Naruto's smirk widened as the distance was just a couple of feet now.

Chouji was now glaring at Lee, hatefully I might add. And his hands where resting on his weapons, hating Shika's obliviation and Lee's sneering look.

Shikamaru is an oblivious moron. He doesn't know what people think of him, that people fantasize about him with his hair down. He doesn't know that Lee is currently practically drooling at him. But he does know he's staring--but Shika's that kinda guy who thinks people look at him because he's got something on his face. Ya know them, the really hot ones in their own way, but they're extremely modest? Shika.

A game? Naruto wanted to play a game? Well, fine, but there better be violence involved. Of some sort; it's not like he was making it a rule that he had to be allowed to kill somebody. But that would be a really good rule. Why the hell was he talking like that though, he should know by now what it does to people!

Sasuke gulped. And three beads of sweat made their way down his face. On either side. And he cried happily on the inside, because we all know how whipped Naruto has him.

Naruto's stopped and straightened up, still smirking at Sasuke. "Ready...?" He said folding his arms in a knowing manner, loving the look on Sasuke's face. "I need to know..." Naruto trailed off... then added all child-like. "what kind of sexual things have you thought about having with me...?" He turned his head towards Gaara, "I also want an answer from you... plus..." he turned back to Sasuke."I want details too. like what exactly and stuff..." Naruto nodded, done with the questions and waiting for the answers.

Lee was about to take action on Shikamaru... Chouji just knew it... He needed to stop that... thing before it touched his Shika... Chouji's arm went out stretched as he grabbed close to Shikamaru's elbow and pulled the other boy to him.

Lee was surprised at first, at Chouji's actions, before glaring like mad. Chouji had brought Shika into a hug. Shika's back was to Chouji's stomach and Chouji's arms where dangling loosely around Shikamaru's head.

Oh god. Oh God. Oh fucking GOD! What in the HELL kind of mind did that boy have! Shikamaru did not want to hear this, no he did not; he'd rather NOT get the images of a crazy-eyed-avenge-seeking-twat and a demon-hosting-sand-controlling-no-sleeping-psycho's frikken sexual fantasies stuck in his head! No sir, he was not going to here this, he was going to...get wrapped up in Chouji's embrace. Hell, some things are worth sacrificing.

Sasuke had a heart attack. It showed in the way his eyes bulged out and the blood raced throughout his body but away from his face, so it was a strange combination of a bloodless-blushing face----don't ask me how he managed that, he's magic I guess.

"What do you--what the hell--DOBE! You can't just...for fuck's sake..." He's speechless with glee, really.

Gaara seemed to think about it, and he made up his mind. Rather quickly might I add. He nodded stiffly. "Alright." He liked the sound of this game--who cares in the others hear. If they make any stupid comments, he can hurt them. Not kill--Naruto might not like that, judging from their interactions earlier.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, "Yup." He then said the next with a greedy voice. "Tell me..." He then turned towards Gaara. "Or..." Naruto took a few strides towards Gaara then, walking up close to the boy, practically leaning on Gaara's shoulder, facing Sasuke. "I could just... Listen to Gaara, and let him win the game automatically..." Naruto's plan was awesome. YAY.

Chouji gave a giggle, still holding Shika lightly, not wanting Shikamaru to get any discomfort. He was loving this 'Naruto Game Show' at the moment. Better then anything else he had ever seen. plus the situation he was in himself... holding Shika and all... Pure Bliss...

Lee was fuming beyond belief as he stared at Shika and Chouji. 'NO WAY IN HELL WAS THAT FAT-ASS GETTING HIS SHIKA.' this was the thought process that went through Lee's mind as he watched them, refraining from attacking the two, mostly Chouji in this case.

Remember Sasuke, breathe. Take in air through the nose, deep breathes--and then let it out through the mouth. Breathe in, breathe out. It calms nerves and stops people from killing one-another...that's the basic idea at least. They're probably lying about that though..."...FINE THEN!" See, Sasuke? You did well; all you did was scare away those birds that had started to peck at some bread crumbs that magically appeared in that little corner. What a minute, what the hell, where did they come from anyway!

Gaara smirked. Then he scowled. He had almost won. Dammit, why couldn't Uchiha just back out? Well, it's not like he could beat Gaara...Oh, how wonderful it is to have Naruto so close. Kissing and fondlling him at the same time is much better, and he could say this because he's done both, but still. But what he'd like to do...Sasuke was going first though...Gaara was curious.

Shikamaru didn't like standing for so long. But now he had Chouji holding on to him, so he could lean back and everything. And insanity melted away in Chouji's arms. So did mental scarring and burning eyes. Today was just way too weird...what with confessions of love, love-triangles, fooling around, stupidly-assigned-missions, and Lee...sleep would be so welcomed…

Naruto glared at Sasuke before yelling at the other boy, "THEN GET ON WITH IT." He then gave a small blush at his own eagerness. "f-fine... Gaara, you first." He leaned on Gaara a little more before turning to Gaara's ear happily. "And speak up... I don't want to miss anything..." Naruto said this in a small purr. Very happy with this game.

All Naruto could think about at the moment was Gaara's confession... Naruto just couldn't wait to hear the sand god speak about the fantasies he had about Naruto... Bliss...

Lee was about to launch an attack when Chouji's arms reclined from Shika's neck, though his right hand rested on Shika's shoulder. Chouji leaned in closer, whispering into the others ear. "I-I... Can we go...?"

Chouji was trying to his his evident blush as he turned his body away from Lee ever so slightly. When he had been holding Shikamaru... Well... dirty thoughts... had lead to an uncomfortable situation...

Shikamaru had noticed this situation of Chouji's. And he couldn't help but feel a bit pleased, a small smirk spreading across his lips. But he is the modest type, remember, so he also looked away slightly. And his cheeks raised half a degree in temperature. He was getting way too tired to blush even half as much as he had done before. But the blush heated up when Chouji's situation caused his own mind to start racing. Not half as much as Chouji's, believe it or not, but still.

Gaara paused for a second to turn his gaze so that his eyes locked with Naruto's. There was a devilish gleam in his eyes and a perverted smirk on his face. It was a rather appealing sight. "Loud enough to disturb the general public, or just loud enough to make Uchiha uncomfortable?" Gaara is rather sadistic and blunt, isn't he? Then there is the fact that that sentence could have been taken into mind in a completely different context...

Sasuke now completely and utterly understood why his brother was crazy. Maybe he got into a love triangle with somebody. Kakashi and somebody else...maybe Iruka...But anyway! He understood and he sympathized and he wondered why he hadn't killed everyone yet. Or just the competition.

Naruto smirked at the sand 'god' before cocking his head to the side and letting his eyes go unfocused in deep thought. 'should I make Gaara scream it or something? that would be very fun and hilarious... but, nah.' it didn't take long for the dense Naruto to form a plan, as he then turned full attention to Gaara. "Just enough for Sasuke... I want to see his face..." Naruto gave a very wide smile as he then, because he was so close to Gaara anyways, gave the other boy a quick peck on the cheek.

Lee was looking at Chouji, trying to figure out what the fat-ass was talking about... Did he need to see his mom or something... poor Lee and his 10-year-old mind...

Chouji gave a small sigh, deciding to play with Shikamaru instead of running. Chouji stood up to Shika, pressing his front into Shika's back. Let's just say that Shika could feel something...

Shika stiffened--meaning his body, not just a certain part of him. His arms snapped to his sides and his eyes widened and he very calmly hissed, "Not here you moron...someplace else, anywhere else, just not here!" He was perfectly sure that only Chouji had heard that. And if Rock heard that, well, it's not like he would comprehend the meaning of that anyway. Such an innocent completely naive boy...

Sasuke didn't like this game anymore. He really didn't. It was horrible, Naruto was becoming a sadistic bastard in an uncool way, and Gaara got an extra kiss. This game sucked. He wasn't winning, therefore, it was a stupid game and he shouldn't be playing it anymore...but the price was WAY too good to give up. Okay, so all he had to do was listen to Gaara's fantasies about Naruto...and not kill him for thinking of Naru like that (because only HE could, damn you!). All he had to do with the scarring mental images this would invoke is replace Gaara with himself, and everything would be fine! Fine I tell you, fine!

Gaara opened his mouth, tongue starting to move about and lips forming words that made no sound. Why did they make no sound? Well, because, he was rather rudely interrupted. Interrupted by a rather brash and loud voice--"OI! Some of us don't want to hear shit like that, dumb-asses!"

Ah Kiba, how we love you so. But who is that with him?

Chouji, to say, was at least a little discouraged by Shikamaru's reply, pulling away just as Kiba shouted out his reply to Naruto and his 'game'. What was Kiba doing here? Chouji thought, staring at the dog boy and the person with him.

Lee looked a little stunned. K-Kiba? ow weird...  
Naruto glared, "Why thanks for ruining my fun, dog-boy..." Naruto nearly sneered. He took his arm from around Gaara to glare.

Sakura was staring at Naruto wide-eyed. this was... amazing. He was defiantly all over Gaara... what is this? why was Sasuke even here, listening to this? 'I thought Naruto liked me... One burden off of my back now...' she gave a small smile to herself, looking towards Sasuke now. He looked like he had a slightly annoyed/surprised look on his face once she and Kiba got there. Oh, she was with Kiba because she had bumped into him earlier on her mad search for Sasuke. She couldn't find him anywhere... And she knew this dog could.

So, she had asked nicely for him to help her, he had said no at first... So then she had to punch some since into him. Telling him again and again that it was the gentlemen way to do this for her. She didn't think that he bought it until she began to press some interesting subjects on him... Who he liked and things like that... She had caught him staring more then once... Hm. Back to Sasuke and her own shock...

So, Kiba thought to himself, Naruto wants to get into Sand-boy's pants. Damn, I owe Neji ten bucks...BUT! When Hinata finds out, she'll be devastated...and I can comfort her, and all will be well with the world! Hah! Take that Shino, you bastard!  
Of course, Kiba doesn't care in the slightest that Shino cannot hear him. He just cares that he kept his ears clean from disturbing fantasies from a Sand-nin involving one of his comrades/friends. That would have been awkward and disturbing beyond all belief. Non-the-less, considering that he is Kiba after all, he managed to grin cockily. The effect was kind of ruined by the fact that Akamaru was hanging out the front of his jacket, and that his instincts were screaming at him to run for his life.

"Arruff!" the dog barked in greeting. Only an Inusuka could really understand him, of course, so we're all assuming he was greeting them. He may have been just warning Kiba that they were going to die for interrupting the others.

Shikamaru exhaled in relief. Okay, that was one problem down. Kiba is easily dealt with, if you know how. Nobody really does, excluding his teammates and family...none of which were there...okay, so there was a problem. But they could handle that. He could, at least. 'Sakura and Kiba, at once? I give up, now would be a great time to get away...and do other stuff...' Of course, Shikamaru promptly locked up his perverted side, because dammit, it's not meant to get out and see the light! Especially not when there were now irritated Sand-nins and Sharingan-users.

Speaking of irritated Sand-nins and Sharingan-users, how are they dealing with the appearance of Kiba, Akamaru, and the last Genin from Team Seven?

Gaara seems to be dealing well enough. He's only glaring second-degree-death-wishes at the two new additions to their little group. They'll have to relocate soon enough, the roof's starting to get a little crowded, what with that sand swirling about both Gaara and Naruto. Why no, the two of them don't look the least bit threatening--okay, wait, Gaara shouldn't stand like that. The sun blocks out this eyes, and he looks very scary...  
Sasuke seemed to be torn between running for his life or throwing a kunai at Sakura and Kiba. Because we ALL know that deep down, in his cold little black heart, he was really looking foreword to the events that would have transpired if those two hadn't shown up. "What are you two doing here?" Yeah, as if it's not obvious, but like I said, Sasuke likes talking today.

Chouji sighed, rolling his eyes. This was too much now... He tuned heading for the stairs that would lead him to the ground and towards the woods... oh, and on the way... a big bag of chips... yes. good idea.

Wait... what about Shikamaru... would he fallow... so we could... Chouji smirked, still walking towards the stairs. he would have to just wait and see...  
Lee sighed... wait. Chouji was leaving. YAY. now he could have Shika all to himself. .

Naruto looked around, deciding to let the fat-ass leave. why should he bother Chouji at the moment anyways... he had some other things he needed to do anyways.

Naruto, by now... had made up his mind to a certain degree... on who he was going to pick between Gaara and Sasuke... THREE-SOME. Naruto had to wonder though if the two would agree with that... oh well.

Sakura sent a glare towards Naruto at Naruto's dreamy kind of look in Sasuke's direction.

'Was Naruto after Sasuke too?' Sakura thought as she watched with an even larger glare. She had some doubt whether Sasuke would even like Naruto... that's good though, more for her.

...Chouji was leaving. Chouji was leaving Shikamaru on a roof filled with psychotic, sadistic, and just plain weird people. Well, fuck that. Lazy ninja's, exit right. Please don't trip over the stairs, as you will fall and die before you can say, "FUCK!"

Shikamaru nodded his goodbyes in the general direction of the six ninja's, plus one

ninja-dog. Then ran away screaming; in such a relaxed and casual manner that only Akamaru could have heard the scream, and it seemed that for every three steps he took, he took one step back. But he didn't, he was always walking foreword...

Kiba scowled at the fact that Chouji and Shikamaru just up and left when he got there. "Assholes..." he muttered under his breath. Then he got over it, because it's no use bugging those two--Shika was too lazy to get really upset, and Chouji was just Chouji. It was much more fun to bother Naruto...even if he had to risk his life, because Gaara was looking pretty damn scary. So was Sasuke, for that matter...oh yes, there was a question to answer. "Che, this one," he jabbed his thumb impatiently at Sakura, "was running around all of Kanoha screaming your name, and wouldn't leave me alone until I helped her find you. Course, Akamaru did most of the work..." He moved his hand to pet Akamaru for a second, and then pointed the other one at Naruto; "Oi, and you! Ya could have at least told Hinata-chan you were gay!" ...Saying things that bluntly will get you beat up, Kiba...

Akamaru didn't care about the conversations, he was just happy that he was being paid attention. You'd never believe how many people, who were not dog-loving Konouchi or the Inuzuka family members, ignored him!

Sasuke twitched. That girl was way too persistent for her own good. He didn't like her like that. Maybe if she stopped stalking him, he might consider her...well, he would have, but she kept stalking and annoying him, and treated him like everyone else did, where as Naruto...No more lovey-dovey moments, Sasuke, your loosing everyone's respect.

Gaara switched his gaze to Naruto once again, because Naruto is way more interesting than a konouchi with limited fighting abilities, and a shinobi of the same caliber. Nobody had addressed him especially, so he didn't have to say anything. That was good. He'd only willingly talk to Naruto...Uchiha and the green one were good for sparring though...

Chouji stopped at the end of the first flight of stairs, keeping his back to the now closed door at the top. He was fairly interested if Shikamaru had fallowed him or not. He wasn't and yet was slightly surprised as he heard the door open and also heard a few hesitant footsteps down the stairs. Chouji smirked to himself.

Sakura gave a brilliant smile then, forgetting all of her fears and thoughts, decided to take a few bounding leaps towards Sasuke. She reached him and happily put her arms around him. She nuzzled into him also, acting happy about the fact that her arms where around his neck.

Naruto glared over towards Kiba. "Well, well... I'm sorry 'love bird' that I just found my attraction to the sand god here... Wait... Hinata likes me?" Naruto asked, really confused. Wow... Naruto really is dumb... He kinda knew already... just wasn't sure...

Lee sighed, deciding this all was a waist of time. He also turned, though he on the other hand, just decided to jump off the roof onto another and so forth, fleeing the scan... And secretly searching around for Shika at the same time... He knew that the fat-ass and his 'sex god' would be together somewhere...

Naruto brushed away the fact that Hinata liked him, for he really couldn't care less. He had know for a while that Kiba liked her, so... Naruto thought that it would be doing a favor for the dog-boy...

Somehow, Shikamaru just knew that Chouji would be smirking. He could easily paint the image in his mind, and he knew he would be smirking at him. He knew with every fiber of his being. And still, he took steps that were perhaps the tiniest bit slower than his usual pace. What if Chouji just wanted to go home and get some rest? Maybe all that shouting had given him a headache or something--Shika knew for sure that that was what it had done to him. 'You're pathetic,' Shikamaru thought to himself, 'This isn't Ino or some girl, this is Chouji.' And as he found himself suddenly standing next to, but two steps behind Chouji, he sighed to himself. Well, at least it was getting quieter...

Twitch. Twitch. Twitchyity-twitch-twitch. There were arms. There were arms draping around his neck like snakes. There were very VERY unwanted arms curling about his neck now. What in the name of the Hokage had possessed the girl to hug him! He paled considerably at her simple action, before very calmly and collectively pushing himself away from her as hard as he could. This would have worked fine, except the girl had a death grip like you wouldn't believe. And all he managed to do was stumble backwards and, in order to keep himself from falling flat on his ass again, brace himself for the worst. This resulted in Sakura falling into his arms. "...Well, fuck..."

Gaara's gaze flickered disinterestedly at Uchiha and his predicament. He smirked slightly before casting his gaze back to Naruto. The sand finally settled at his feet again as it was determined that Naruto seemed to think of the boy and his dog as...was the word "friends"?

Kiba's left eye suddenly seemed to gain a mind of its own, as it started to twitch like made. This moron...there's no way he couldn't have known...that woman who sells milk at the fuckin market knew for Hokage's-sake! Akamaru took that moment to slide down from the comfort of Kiba's coat, should he be needed to attack or something. Which he wasn't looking foreword to, if so. Akamaru was too young to die.

"Hinata-chan's liked you for years you dweeb! If you just bothered to open your fucken eyes once in a while, you would have known that! You could have told her, she'll hole herself up in her room for weeks when she finds out about you and sand-guy here! Fucking hell..." Kiba ran a hand through his hair roughly, forcing his hood down at the same time. He was worried about Hinata and the girl had no inkling about Naruto's preferences yet...and that's what really bothered him, he didn't really give a shit that Naruto was gay.

Chouji gave one look behind his back, a small smirk on his face as he gave a wink to Shika before taking off down the rest of the stairs at a fast pace. just wanting to get outside and into the woods or... SOMEPLACE. so that he and Shikamaru could... talk. Chouji smirked again.

Sakura gave a laugh as she fell more into him, though it faded as she heard what he said. Was he mad...? Maybe he did like Naruto after all... Sakura took a step back from Sasuke, her arms as he sides. Her face looked at him in a pleading way. Then in a almost un-audible voice, she said for only Sasuke's ears... No one else's... "I-It can't be true..."

Naruto glared again. "Well, oh well... You should be there to cheer her up. I'm surprise she likes me anyways... I wonder why..." He gave only a seconds thought as he could always tell that Gaara's eyes, after watching what was going on around them, would always look towards Naruto... How... Nice... Naruto nearly purred in his mind at what he and the sand god could be doing at the moment instead of talking with the really boring dog-boy...

Damn him and his sudden energy. Now, if he wanted to keep up with the other boy, he'd have to start walking faster, borderline on "running". And he really wanted to keep up with him. He really and truly did. So he smiled slightly and followed after the other boy.

Sakura really did look pathetic like that. How did she expect to earn respect for herself if she resorted to looking like a kicked-dog and simpering like a scolded child? Sasuke seems to be reverting back to his old bastard of a self, hmm, wonder why that is. But he didn't need words to answer Sakura's question--he won't even completely, 100 sure he knew what the question was. He was willing to guess though, and the answer was yes. He showed this by turning his gaze once again to Naruto, who was too wrapped up with looking at Gaara. Sasuke scowled, an almost un-heard hiss of jealousy passing through his lips. Sakura heard it, seeing as she was so close.

Kiba and Akamaru were starting to feel a bit out of place already. Shikamaru and Chouji, gone. Then Lee was gone, and he was always sticking around to talk to somebody; too nice not to. Sakura had found her little ray of sunshine, and their drama was way too predictable. And even though he didn't care if Naruto was gay, he really didn't want to see any guy-on-guy action, which would start VERY soon if those two had their way. "You're not the only one who wonders," Kiba muttered under his breath. He looked down at Akamaru, jerking his head to the surrounding roofs. "Let's get out of here, Akamaru. Hinata-chan's probably still training..." his brow furrowed slightly in worry, one of his fangs grazing his bottom lip.

Akamaru matched that worry, pausing slightly to sniff the air in an attempt to catch the Hyuuga girl's scent.

Chouji walked out of the stair way and out of the building. Well... the walk was more of a half-run... He then turned towards Shika with a warm smile on his face. "Where do you want to go now?"

Sakura then gave a large glare at Sasuke. "Wow..." She turned from him and make her way towards Naruto, stomping her feet against the roof top loudly. Her arms where crossed and she was glaring at Naruto heatedly.

Naruto had to ignore the dog-boy for a moment as Sakura advance on him, looking to kill at any moment... Naruto gulped, his old crush was defiantly angry at him for some reason...

"HOW COULD YOU?" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto stared at her wide-eyed. Not really grasping at why she was yelling at him... Why was she...?  
"W-What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a stutter as she took another heated step towards him... Naruto's spine shivered at the sheer terror she was admitting...

"HOW COULD YOU TAINT POOR SASUKE SO?" Sakura yelled at him. Her fist raised in anger, about to hit him. She was totally blind towards the fact that Gaara was right there... Naruto on the other hand stared at her fairly confused.  
"S-Sakura... ummm..." Naruto looked towards Gaara worriedly. He said with a pleading look, 'Get her off of me... Don't kill her though...' The last part was said with a small glare as he then returned his view towards the now swinging girl... Was she in a rage or what...?

Sakura's very loud and very angry voice managed to make itself heard even down where Shikamaru and Chouji stood ever so patiently. Patient my ass, I'm willing to bet they're about ready to jump each other then and there...But a shiver of slight fear fell down Shikamaru's spine. He knew the wrath of a woman, he felt kinda sorry for the others up there. But he's fine, nothing to worry about. Therefore, he shrugged easily, "Wherever--your house maybe? You've got a big bed..." He never thought he'd think of two ways that measly sentence could have been taken...

Akamaru was still searching for Hinata's scent, which wasn't working out so well--they'd have to move someplace else if he could even consider finding a trace of her. Which Kiba wasn't sure or not he wanted to do right away now, seeing as he always loved watching people being berated and beaten on by girls. Just so long as it wasn't him. He chose, just this once, to stay a few more moments, if only to see how Gaara reacted. But what the hell did Sakura mean by "taint poor Sasuke"?...yes, Kiba can be quite dense at times as well, though Naruto reigns as king in the department.

Gaara had been so ready and willing to kill the girl, if he hadn't caught Naruto's glare, she would have been dead already. It wasn't so much that she was yelling at Naruto, because a lot of people did that----even the Hokage-lady. It was more along the lines of what she was yelling at him for--taint the Uchiha? This girl had problems. Serious problems that would be mended only by having your fist crush against a wall of sand. Oh, would you look at that...

Sasuke leapt foreword like a gallant knight in a desperate move to save the poor damsel who's fallen in love with the dragon but was being attacked by the vicious father because of this. Though Sasuke's anything but a knight, Naruto's far from a damsel, Gaara is...the whole dragon thing doesn't sound that bad, actually...and Sakura will kill us all if referred to as a father. Anyway...he grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrist just as her hand was encased with a thick cocoon of sand. "Sakura," he looked at her with a deep frown, "control yourself. Naruto did nothing wrong, your anger is irrational."

Chouji raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru's suggestion. That was... wow. ok. "Fine with me." Chouji said happily as he began to take off towards his house. He was at a small run before slowing and letting Shika catch up to him so that they could walk together in relative peace.

Naruto looked at Sakura sadly, she looked really hurt at the moment... and he had done this... what was he going to do? To be honestly blunt... He really liked the idea that Sasuke liked him and all... but. Naruto liked Gaara more. He couldn't be sure why... meaning... Naruto couldn't put it into words but... Gaara just... fit better... Wow sappy... back to the situation at hand...

Sakura was shaking badly in anger and fear. Gaara could of easily killed her... Why didn't he...? "Nothing wrong... What do you mean HE DID NOTHING WRONG?" She nearly broke down then in tears, as they where streaming down her face and all...

Naruto looked really worried now. He took a step towards her, wishing to help... though all he received was a glare from her... she continued on, "You love him... don't you...?" she asked Sasuke with hope in her eyes... hope that he would say no to her... her fist was still encased in the sand. for if Gaara was fool enough to let go... Sakura would be on Naruto in a second...

Shikamaru blushed slightly as he realized how Chouji had taken what he had said...which, though not exactly right, wasn't wrong either. He was open to suggestion. Err, rather, was fine with both ideas. I mean...oh to hell with it, Shikamaru rather liked how Chouji had taken it. That's why he actually bothered to jog after Chouji before quite happily falling back into the steady and leisurely pace that he loved so much.

Kiba winced. Change of plans, he thought to himself as he hastily scooped Akamaru into his arms and jumped the roof next-door, crying girls is not a good thing to witness. Okay, find Hinata, leave the lovebirds and their drama alone.'

Akamaru squirmed slightly and bit Kiba reproachfully for picking him up like that with no warning whatsoever. He was a living creature too, damnit, he demanded respect!

Gaara didn't understand why the woman was crying. The sand couldn't hurt her that much, and he'd only ever seen Temari or Kankuro cry over flesh wounds. Mind you, by cry he meant shed a tear or two before impatiently brushing them away. But still, this girl was in out and out hysterics...but there was no blood. Why was she crying so much? He looked at the three teammates, a flicker of confusion barely visible in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't really want to hurt Sakura. The only person he truly wanted to hurt was Itachi, after all. But still, Sakura was his teammate, and he'd somehow managed to get her into this state. The emotion shining through her eyes, though...it was disgusting. "That's not really your business, but yes, I do."

Chouji gave a small whistle, trying to keep his look ahead and also keep an eye on Shika at the same tome... which was hard in his eagerness and over all fondness of the other boy. all in all... Chouji couldn't take his eyes off Shikamaru. Which ment that he would probably trip over something soon-nvm. Chouji gave a small yelp, falling forward and over Lee's outstretched foot.

Lee gave a mock-worried face. "Oh... I'm sorry Chouji... Are you alright?" Lee didn't even bother to give Chouji a hand, for why should he? So, Chouji gave a grumble, still lying on his stomach before picking himself up and dusting off a little. "I'm fine... Lee." Chouji practically sneered as he stared at the other boy angrily.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-You... W-Why...?" She was torn... she had tried so hard and for so long for Sasuke to like her... but now... He was in 'love' with Naruto. And that damn Naruto liked Gaara instead... This was horrible.  
Naruto looked really worried. Then... His gaze turned to the ground, his shoulders slumped... "I'm sorry Sakura... I'm so sorry..." Naruto tried to hide his sorry and tears, but was having a hard time... He seemed to be balling harder then Sakura, who now looked stunned. Naruto put a hand to his eyes, trying to clear them before taking off at a run.

Shikamaru froze mid-step and blinked. What. The. Hell? "Rock? What are you doing here?"

Gaara didn't even give the other two time to blink before the sands released its grip on Sakura. He glared at them both in such a way that it was like death was standing behind them just waiting for Gaara's signal before it struck. Sasuke found himself gulping in an attempt to moisten his throat. But just as suddenly as that glare was fixed upon him, and it wasn't even the glare really that did it but still, Gaara was gone. Sasuke's throat was still dry as he let go of Sakura's wrist and turned to look at her once again. She looked so weak, so pitiful...Shinobi never cry. He had to go after Naruto, but he couldn't just leave her like this..."Fuck," he spat at the ground, a snarl crossing his features.

Gaara would have noticed and stored info on how greatly Naruto's over-all-speed increased when dealing with great bouts of emotions--sorrow especially. He'd almost lost sight of him, and if he wasn't Gaara, he might have. But he is Gaara, and he found him...still running. So he kept chasing him, increasing his speed bit by bit.  
Kiba and Akamaru were hoping from roof to roof in the general direction of Kanoha's market, where they could faintly make out Hinata's scent. Okay, so she wasn't training, that was a good thing.

Chouji whipped some dirt off of himself as he grabbed Lee's wrist. Lee was too shocked at the movement to really turn away at the moment. Chouji just stood there, his hand gripping Lee's roughly. "Will you go away please...?" Chouji nearly hissed out as he glared at Lee in hatred.

Sakura frowned at herself, all tears gone. "Am I... just getting in the way... of you Sasuke...?" She asked in a low tone, though it was firm. He voice held no fear of the answer. She was tired of this all...

Naruto stopped once he got to a large tree in the woods. He sat at its base, breathing heavily, the salty tears still streaming down his face as a sorrowful love was still on his face and features. He looked up to the sky before snapping his gaze to Gaara... The one who had fallowed him all the way here...

Shikamaru had to admit, Lee's sudden appearance were really starting to freak him out. He'd just be hanging out with Chouji, even weeks before today and it's ...revealing

events..., and Rock Lee would show up. It was getting really scary.

Sakura's moments of showing just why she was a konouchi were rare and far in between, in Sasuke's opinion. Right now, it was one of those moments. She'd gone from an out of control woman in hysterics, to a calm and composed shinobi almost faster than he could blink. But still; "Yes. You are, Sakura. When are you going to realize that I do not, have never and will not like you the way you want me to!" Right now, he was torn between teammates, and one wrong move on his part could tear them apart even more so. Its times like this Sasuke hates his life more than usual.

Gaara slowly walked toward Naruto, frowning deeply at the sight of the tears dripping down his face. An unfamiliar sensation starting to bubble somewhere in his chest, a slight burn building in his throat. Once he was close enough, he crouched down next to Naruto and cupped the other's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Naruto...don't. Stop crying..."

Kiba scowled at Akamaru for biting him like that, but he understood. He didn't care though, he just wanted to find Hinata and figure out how to ease the blow of her heart being torn out and shredded to pieces. 'That moron...' he thought to himself. "Where is she, Akamaru?"

Akamaru, having pushed himself out of Kiba's grip and running for himself, barked a few times. We can't understand him, remember? Ah well, they picked up the pace and ran someplace off to the left.

Chouji tightened his hand around Lee's wrist. Lee's eye twitched slightly in the pain. Though he kept as calm a face as he could muster at the moment. "No... I think that Shikamaru should be more pre-occupied with his mission then with a fat-ass like you..." Lee gave a small smirk as it was then returned by Chouji. His fist was in Lee's face.

Lee reeled back from the force, clearly not expecting it. Lee 'would' have flown feet if it wasn't for Chouji's hold on Lee's wrist, keeping him roughly in place.  
Sakura smiled at this. Not an evil or un-pure smile though, it was a pure smile... She smiled at Sasuke, clearly over all of this already. "Can I help you then...? I'm a girl and all... And I find your love for Naruto very cute." She clapped her hands together in joy. Girls... How easily they change their minds at times... And at the weirdest moments...

"B-But... I hurt her..." Naruto said to Gaara. "P-Please... Don't leave me..." The tears began to fade slowly as he grabbed onto Gaara's shirt for dear life, not wanting the sand god to leave him... Naruto wouldn't be able to stand it then... He couldn't believe that Sakura would hate him so much... It wasn't like Naruto had wanted Sasuke to fall in love with him...

Shika's jaw dropped open. He was quite used to Chouji flipping out and punching and or beating the shit out of people who called him fat. But he was not in any way, shape or form, used to Rock Lee cursing. It didn't happen. And he was never, to Shika's knowledge, that rude.

Kiba and Akamaru were still on their way to Hinata, her scent growing stronger with each roof they hoped. Oh shit, Kiba, watch out for that----damn, Kiba seems to have lost his footing. He's not stumbling over the roof-top. Well, at least nobody but Akamaru saw that...ahumn. Akamaru laughed, in a doggy kinda way. It was quite adorable.

The roof, of which the occupants had reduced to a measly two, fell into an awkward silence. Sasuke was staring at the pink-haired girl like she had grown three extra heads. She continued to smile at him in such a way that he seriously began to doubt her sanity. How...when...what the fuck just happened? "...what?"

Gaara instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto, his movements as fluid and precise as they were in battle. He held Naruto close to him, trying his hardest to show him that he wasn't going anywhere...at least, not without Naruto by his side. "Listen to me Naruto. You did nothing to hurt her. It is not your fault; Uchiha, for once, was right. Her anger was irrational, her pain was misplaced." He looked down at the tousle of blond hair that was resting against his chest, shaking slightly. "And I will never leave you."

Lee stood straight after the after shock. He stared at Chouji hard, both of them with large smirks on their faces. "That was good..." Lee said his face taking on a predatory look. Chouji gave a small nod as he let go of Lee's hand. He gave Lee one last look before walking off towards his house again.

"Have fun you two." Lee smiled at them as they left. Lee... He just needed to get something punched into him... That's all... Not.

"I've realized now... That It was rude of me... So... If there is any way that I can help you get your love Naruto from that sand-demon. Then I would gladly do so." She smiled at Sasuke brightly again.

Naruto sniffed in Gaara's sent, letting it fill him to the brim with peace and joy. Naruto let the last of the tears fall before he smiled, pulling away from Gaara so that they where face-to-face. "Gaara... Sasuke said... That he loved me..." Naruto paused for a long time at the word love... Letting it set in. "Do... you...?" Like said before, Naruto took liking and loving someone differently... Love was deeper... A lot deeper to Naruto...

...Shikamaru had nothing to add to that. He was confused, very very confused. So confused that he didn't even seem to realize that Chouji was walking to his house again, or what Lee had said.

Kiba grinned when he caught sight of a familiar head of indigo hair. Though his smile dimmed considerably when he took note of the fact that there was an all too familiar head of poofy brown hair walking alongside it. Akamaru confirmed, with a slightly teasing bark, that it was in fact Shino with Hinata. "That bug-obsessed freak," Kiba growled as he forced himself to go faster. Akamaru whined before matching his pace.

Sasuke looked at Sakura carefully before he shrugged, "Hn. Do what you want..." Sasuke didn't want to admit it aloud, but somehow, he thought that he might need all the help he could get. But he didn't say another word before he started running in the direction Naruto and Gaara had disappeared. He started to feel around for Naruto's chakra, trying to find him as fast as possible.

Gaara paused slightly; he didn't know what love was. It was a long time ago when he had last thought he knew what it was, but it had hurt him in the end. "I...I...I don't know, Naruto," he answered truthfully. He rested his forehead lightly against Naruto's. His eyes were clouded slightly, arms tightening around Naruto's body. "All I know is that...what I feel for you...I've never felt it before..." He frowned thoughtfully.

Chouji stopped after a few paces, turning to look at the frozen in confusion Shikamaru. Chouji rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing onto Shika's wrist, a lot nicer then what he had done to Lee before. Chouji turned towards his house again, pulling the poor shadow manipulator with him.

Sakura watched Sasuke leave. She had a small plan formulating in her mind. She was honest when she said she liked that Sasuke liked Naruto and all... And she 'was' going to help him get Naruto and all... Though, she was defiantly going to do it 'her' way.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, Sakura ran after him, fallowing his trail. She was going to stay out of sight until she was needed... Then she would strike in Sasuke's best interests...

'Gaara... Gaara...' Naruto smiled ass he stared into the other boy's deep eyes. Naruto gave Gaara a small and light kiss, letting it linger for only a second before pulling away. Naruto desperately wanted for Gaara to... He wanted to... Help Gaara sooo bad... He couldn't stand the look in Gaara's eyes...  
"G-Gaara... I know..." Naruto was smiling up at Gaara with a dreamy and loving look in his eyes. "I know... That I love you..."

**Chapter End**

A/N: OMG. That was like... 17 pages long this time... Next chapter is shorter but should be up in a couple of days or so...


End file.
